De cuentos para dormir, días ligeros y algunos quizá no tanto
by Drupdrupdruw
Summary: Es difícil asimilarlo y los integrantes de Mezzo" lo hacen a su forma. Tamaki desespera y no evita vociferar los fragmentos de amor tan pronto como los percibe; Sougo los traga para sí, en sigilo y sabedor de cada uno de los pecados que traen. Ambos siendo contradicciones, avanzan a su propio ritmo hasta un eventual fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Un día. No cualquiera.  
** _Lamentablemente, o por fortuna._

Otra vez el golpe sobre el pupitre se hace sutil. Iori no se da de rodeos a la hora de espabilarlo en medio de las clases, y es el segundo aviso: el tercero vendrá con una que otra consecuencia, siendo un milagro que los agravios no estén al nivel Sougo, incluso al nivel Nagi; es sabido que de los siete, las furias penden en distintos grados al momento de enervar a uno de esos tres. Tamaki no quiere hacerlos enojar. Claro que no quiere eso. Sin embargo entre culparse a sí mismo y a la clase, es obvia cuál será su opción, ¡el profesor no está motivándolo para nada! Además en esos momentos no halla manera de concentrarse. El calor de la ventana incluso se hace grato, cándido. Tan amable como para meditar con los ojos cerrados a esperas de la brisa indicada, de esas mismas que lograría sacarle el respingo correcto. No de ocio, no de tempestad. Solo la más pura parsimonia del relajo. El tirano Iorin no lo comprende. Tampoco el profesor. Lo único que pide es eso: tranquilidad. Esa que viene con lo días pasados, con los venideros; las estabilidad y las voces que esbozan sonrisas. Pensamientos volátiles que llegan a lágrimas, deseos y ese latir insistente impregnado a una imagen. ¿Cómo es posible que la misma imagen de sus terrores sea suficiente para alimentar sus mejillas de todo el candor? Por lo mismo: es contradictorio.

 _Seré regañado._

Pensamiento que llega abrupto, el sudor frío se traslada a su nuca, ¿dónde quedó el calor agradable llamado paz? ¿Por qué solo puede recordar la imagen filosa de un arma en mano? Ve como posibilidad un examen reprobado y la decepción tras ello. La indulgencia podría llegar si aprieta suficiente, sin embargo la posibilidad es baja, lo que significa que sus Ousama Pudding peligran. _Santo cielo, no con su Ousama Pudding_. Quiere prestar atención, se obliga a ello y eventualmente la hora pasa entre un ceño fruncido en vano y la palidez tiñendo la vida. No quiere pensar en cuándo fue el momento que su cuaderno se llenó de garabatos de pudín, porque el pudor llega antes de siquiera cavilarlo. Será inevitable, lo sabe, ya sea la mala calificación o el llamado de auxilio que da automáticamente a su par más cercano. Y como si le leyera la mente, junto con el timbre de salida, Iori le mira. Fatigado, molesto, pero… ¡PERO! No hay más que un suspiro antes de sentir cómo el tercer golpe en el pupitre no es la condena, sino los apuntes. _Bendito sea Iorin_ , piensa.

— ¡Los ocuparé sabiamente, Iorin!—Exclama, levantándose de su pupitre— ¡Lo prometo!

Ya sea por el vociferar innecesario, el aludido sacude la mano, entre restándole importancia y haciendo intento de influir en los recursos sonoros de su compañero.

—Sería una pérdida el permitirte reprobar, Yotsuba-san. Los medios amarían saber que un Idol adolescente está faltando a su derecho estudiantil, trabajando y obligándose a faltar con sus materias—y Tamaki escucha, o finge muy mal hacerlo. Su discurso es el típico. Podría recitarlo si se lo pidieran… aunque de hacerlo, no querría—. Debemos ser cuidadosos con nuestras acciones. Esto y aquello podría influir directamente a nuestra reputación y perjudicar también a la agencia.

—Sí, sí, sí, Iorin, ¿ya terminaste? ¡Ya volvamos! No tenemos todo el día.

Iori no ha terminado, pero está tratando con Tamaki. Está acostumbrado a ser interrumpido, también a sus imprudencias, por lo que su plan de acción resta en carraspear, cambiar el objetivo.

—Volvamos—concluye. Nota la emoción en su par y sabe que ha escogido sabiamente. Cualquier error, lo ha birlado de forma sublime y su respaldo es ver mecer el llavero de Ousama Pudding en frente, saliendo por la puerta del aula. Porque en ocasiones Tamaki pierde el tiempo… y sí que gana su buen lote con lo imprudente que ha salido.

La jornada escolar acaba para ambos. Al menos por el día. Porque es miércoles, mitad de semana y lo que es permisos convenientes para jornadas extensas en Idolish7, lo es también en exámenes atrasados y distintas cortesías que les hacen laborar aún más. Iori, puede con ello. Tamaki, duerme y lidia a su forma. De alguna manera, han funcionado. Sucede lo habitual: caminan hasta los trenes, toman un vagón y se movilizan hasta las residencias. Mitsuki les ha dejado algo de comer y disfrutan de su mano.

Yamato debería estar en rodaje, Nagi, ¿quién sabe en precisión dónde está ese hombre cuando siguen sin ver su prontuario criminal?, pero Iori propone la posibilidad de que esté en una sesión de fotos o, incluso acompañando a su hermano en alguna lectura de guion para los programas de la semana. Sí, incluso Iori estuvo consciente que frunció el ceño y Tamaki no duda en aprovecharse de ello, en una risa, ni descarada ni estridente. Se detiene pronto. Porque si Aya se fuera con alguien más, también pondría esa cara. Ah, ¿pero no era esa la realidad? El ambiente de aparente calma es cambiada por una latente infelicidad. Los problemas de hermanos son letales para corazones como los suyos…El estofado sabe a amor. Y ellos están falto de ello. Comer inmersos del sentimiento basta para olvidar la presencia del curioso.

— ¿Ya están en casa?—Pregunta pronto Riku. A falta de respuesta, los mira— ¿Iori, Tamaki…?

— ¡Rikkun!

Segundos pasan, el moquear de Tamaki es audible y tan pronto como sus ojos conectan, hay un ataque. Salta a un espontáneo abrazo hacía el pelirrojo, dándole una sorpresa. Porque si no puede tener a Aya, tendrá a Riku. Abrazarlo es cálido, y más cálido es sentir cómo la mueca de disgusto se da a sus espaldas.

Iori carraspea.

—Yotsuba-san, ¿crees prudente agitar así a Nanase-san?—Otro discurso. Está vez son dos quienes podrían recitarlo—. En cualquier momento podría tener otro ataque y no estamos preparados para atenderlo como corresponde y…

— ¡Iori!—Riku exclama. Sonríe, lo hace mientras Tamaki afloja el abrazo y se facilita el escape. Iori lo mira con perplejidad cuando este mismo posa la mano en sobre su hombro y presiona— ¿Freguemos los platos juntos?

— ¿No será demasiada actividad física…?

El descaro del menor de los Izumi no logra dar con Riku… o sí, lo hace, sin embargo entre tirar y tirar, la venganza tiene nombre de guantes y una sonrisa constante dirigida al lavado. Está claro que el ambiente entre esos dos es tenso. Iori suele ser idiota. Riku también. Pero Tamaki no se queja, pues le gustan así. Por eso no duda en sonreír cuando los ve recoger los platos. Los anteojos de lectura de Riku se empañaron y, aunque no lo crean, Tamaki nota todo. Ya sea esa sonrisa nacida de Iori ante la torpeza de Riku, a ese pequeño suspiro de Riku a la hora de notar relajo en Iori.

Son complejos y simples. ¿No pueden ser las tareas como tal? Piensa en ello cuando quiere recostarse sobre la mesa, pero puede escuchar el atisbo de un paso y su vista encuentra con la sonrisa queda que emerge desde el pasillo. Late. Un latido que persiste y le hace dudar entre una sonrisa y el respingar. Sougo está ahí, con ropas ligeras y tal parece que había estado en su cuarto. Sabe perfectamente que últimamente se encierra a favor de escribir y se pregunta cuánto habrá hecho desde la última vez que se vieron.

Antes de siquiera hablar, lo ve tapándose la boca con discreción. Entonces recuerda los apuntes, el idioma inoportuno de Iori a la hora de redactar y Mezzo". Es oportuno, pues no tarda en hurgar la nevera para llevarse su premio del día y correr con apuntes y todo en su dirección. Ninguno quiere romper el momento de esos dos, y en medio del camino, puede sonreír, agachar la cabeza para hacer notar su sonrisa y ver la respuesta automática.

—Tardes, Sou-chan.

—Buenas tardes, Tamaki-kun.

Entran a la habitación, sin ruido, sin hablar de más. Es costumbre. Son una unidad, ya no forzada como en un principio. De ellos mismos nace la necesidad de hablar, convivir, incluso de compartir una nimiedad corta o insignificancia. Incluso los espacios sin voz se han vuelto un gusto heredado tras las jornadas ruidosas. Tamaki suele sentarse, comer y abandonarse a jugar con el teléfono. Sougo repasa los cuadernos y sonríe, dispuesto a dar una mano.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el día en clases?—Sougo habla, mientras lee. Se puede ver que empieza a tomar apuntes de los apuntes de Iori—¿No hubo alguna distracción?

—Nop—automático y a medio pudín, Tamaki responde—. Fue normal.

Un quieto "ya veo" escapa del mayor. El silencio vuelve. Siguen en lo suyo, compartiendo el aire en la habitación. Huele a limpio, siempre está ordenada. Pero Tamaki puede notar cómo hay un menjunje de papeles en el basurero y en el escritorio siguen habiendo retazos de borrador esparcidos descuidadamente. El Sou-chan que se concentra puede volverse letal, tanto para el mundo como para sí mismo, es la moraleja que ha aprendido. Por lo mismo, solo puede mantener distancia hasta que liquida con su preciado _Ousama Pudding_ y se acuesta en la cama, con el teléfono en mano. Se dedica a jugar, revisar redes sociales y seguir jugando, a esperas de un llamado de atención.

Según el reloj de pared y la décima quinta derrota, Tamaki no recibe ninguna atención en más de una hora. Incluso el ajetreo del exterior no fue capaz de remover a su mayor.

¿Por qué será que empieza a irritarse? No le gusta acostumbrarse a los silencios. Quiere romperlos. Porque el Sou-chan que le mira, es el Sou-chan que necesita en esos momentos. Sin razón exacta, el pecho duele. Duele, ¡duele de la ansiedad! No puede desesperarse. Ha aprendido. Es educado. Y la educación logra premiarlo con una alabanza, ¿no?

—Sou-chan—llama.

—Tamaki-kun—se replica.

Tortuosamente, traga. No es miedo lo que traba su lengua ahora, pero si tuviera que definirlo, sería algo similar. Han pasado por mucho, más de lo que hubiera imaginado en el día en que sus manos se rozaron por primera vez y por más que la brecha se haya estrechado considerablemente, Tamaki está consciente de los espacios. O algo así. Porque no tarda en fruncir el ceño frente a lo que no le agrada. Sougo no está prestándole atención del todo y ya ha sido lo suficientemente paciente como para obtener recompensa. Quiere decirlo en voz alta, encontrar una reacción que apremie su esfuerzo, sin embargo se limita a removerse sobre la cama de su mayor, aferrándose a la capucha en un vano intento de controlarse. Se detiene un segundo, esperando, expectante. La espalda apoyada en la cama y la nuca haciéndole burla permanecen inamovibles; _Sou-chan es un demonio_ en aquellos momentos y no le gusta. No le gusta para nada. Porque apenas ve esa nariz pegada al libro y en ningún momento el perfil se le dirige. Sin piedad, empieza a sentirse desolado.

—Sou-chan—repite. Tiene más esperanzas.

—Tamaki-kun—escucha, pero no hay contacto visual—, estoy escuchando.

—No es cierto. Mentiroso.

Ceja enarcada. El libro baja y pronto ese perfil se vuelve hacía él. Una mirada firme que enfrenta. Es una guerra. Está molesto, quiere hacérselo ver. Sou-chan nunca ha sido justo, pero ahí está, viéndose incrédulo e ignorante, ¡otra maldad por la que justificarse! Como una corriente, la comunicación es lenta. Ya sea en segundos en blanco, miradas, ¿cuánto tarda en llegar la información? Sougo está ahí, intenta hacer sinapsis y, ¡justo! Como un escalofrío, la comisura de sus labios se alza y comprende, el mensaje es procesado. Tamaki es claro. Intenta serlo, corrige. Porque ese detalle siempre les lleva a distintos males, equivocaciones, encuentros; no importa cómo han llegado a entenderse, porque eso no les sacará de la tensión dulce en la que cohabitan.

—Lo siento. Te hice esperar mucho, ¿no es así?

—Te lo he dicho y sigues igual de tonto. Las disculpas no me servirán de nada, ¿para qué quiero yo unas disculpas?

—Es cierto, es cierto.

— ¿Entonces…?

Entre el exaspero, Sougo pensó.

Tamaki no era conocido por la paciencia, sin embargo esperó. Porque tenía fe. Seguía teniéndola, a pesar de todo. Así que, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en alto, juzgó silenciosamente a su compañero de unidad.

— ¿Ousama Pudding?—Apostó Sougo. Una buena apuesta, sí.

— ¡Arg, eres tan idiota!

No la correcta, en efecto.

— ¿Entonces Tamaki-kun no quiere Ousama Pudding?

Entre el desconcierto, el jalar de pelo y el patalear de Tamaki encima de la cama, Sougo se sintió todavía más confundido. ¿Cuándo era que Tamaki no habría querido pudín? Obcecándose en ello, se fue incorporando cada vez más en dirección del adolescente histérico. No lo notaba pálido, sino rojo. Si era color de ira, bochorno o alguna fiebre, tan solo podría comprobarlo de una forma y entre juntar fuerza de voluntad y esperar que el arrebato del menor acabara, forzó su diestra contra esa frente. Rápido, tenso, con la respuesta dudosa de quien se quedó quieto ante el tacto, ¿sería eso un tic en el ojo? Sougo se preguntó si había algún libro que hablara de esos síntomas a fondo.

—Estás caliente, Tamaki-kun. Y junto a pérdida de apetito… ¿Qué más sientes? ¿Has tenido una buena concentración en clases?

— ¡Qué no estoy agripado!

— ¿Cuándo es que Tamaki-kun ha negado uno de sus preciados postres? ¡Según los libro, la falta de interés en los aperitivos es señal de algo grave!

— ¡Basta, basta, basta, basta!—Tamaki interrumpió— ¡Está claro que sí, siempre la respuesta es sí cuando es pudín! ¿Qué no entiendes, Sou-chan?

Efectivamente, Sougo no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Según lo que querías al inicio, no es un Ousama Pudding. Al menos no ahora...

—Primera regla, Sou-chan: cualquier pedido viene con un Ousama Pudding agregado. Es… es… ¡renundante! Sí, es renundante decirlo

— ¿…Redundante?

— ¡Eso, eso! Por lo que no debes de ni decirlo, ¿entendido?

Por inercia, el regañado tomó nota mental. Seguía habiendo un cabo suelto, dentro de todo.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere Tamaki-kun?

El silencio nace, porque la mirada de Sougo al fin cae en la de Tamaki y respiran. No al mismo tiempo, siempre con sus tiempos. ¿Cuál es la razón de Mezzo" para discutir? En un momento el menor deja caer sus hombros, sentándose en la cama tal y como un cachorro regañado. Se le ve abrir la boca. Callar. Lo hace tantas veces como para captar la atención de Sougo, quien no tarda en sentarse a su lado, insistiendo sobre su cada vez más pequeña silueta. También quiere hablar, preguntarle.

Inmersos en esa extraña atmósfera, el respingo de Tamaki es la melodía.

Solo eso.

Acaba, y cae.

Tanto su voz, como su cabeza. Sougo lo siente sobre su regazo y la corriente que emerge del roce logra erizar cada vello. Cerca. El calor de la respiración ajena sobre el pantalón, ese caer de cada hebra ordenándose una tras otra. Incluso el oxígeno lo siente acabar ante la presión en el vientre.

— ¿Ta-Tamaki-kun…?—Pregunta.

Hay demora.

Pero Tamaki le muestra medio rostro, con una mueca sofocada.

—Solo quédate así un momento y no hables—esos labios tiemblan. No es sollozo, no es grima—. Un minuto, o dos.

Mezzo" no es de piel, no se toca entre sí: eso lo han asegurado a voces y confirmado en funciones. Y es que la euforia en medio de los conciertos de Idolish7 se ha encargado de cambiar el asunto. Abrazos, manos aferradas. Lo hacen con el resto. Tamaki suele abrazar a diestras, tan afectivo como Sougo no sabría ser. Siempre han sido contrastes y he ahí al encanto que buscaron en ellos. Se logró tan diestramente que incluso en esos momentos habitaba la duda, ¿eran esos latidos reales o simplemente emergían del efecto Mezzo" auto-impregnado en sí mismos? ¿Por qué era que las manos se movían a merced de acariciar ese cabello y la respiración se acomodaba a la contraria? Involuntario, en un trance, el mayor aprendió de la textura de la paz y el menor del significado que la atmósfera meliflua en que convivían. Ambos latían. Corazones, sentimientos. Y esa burbuja se dibujaba en un título.

Los fragmentos de amor emergen, a distintas formas.

Sougo los traga. Siempre, a cada pequeño impulso. Su mente se encarga de taparle la boca e hipar en ellos.

Tamaki los desparrama a raudales, volátil. No sabe qué hacer con ellos, pues es inexperto, y se exaspera.

La condena yacía en lo mismo. Aquello que el mayor aprendió a disfrutar en silencio, a pequeñas dosis, el menor no soporta tenerlo incompleto. Un caos. El contraste choca y eventualmente sus ojos vuelven a chocar cuando el flequillo de Tamaki es apartado por Sougo. Y no pueden moverse. Estáticos, calurosos. En cualquier momento estallan en la escena: lo harán a sus formas. Siempre a sus formas.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la escuela, Tamaki-kun?—Sougo se apresura, se detiene. Deja las manos a cada costado.

No quiere perder nada. Una mala acción, será perder todo lo que ama. Mezzo" está bien así.

—Eso ya lo preguntaste—Tamaki se levanta, lo mira.

— ¿Es… cierto?

A juzgar por la mueca del menor, se ha comido su comentario. Es cierto que Sougo siempre recuerda las cosas. Detalles, voces, nimiedades. No sabe mentir, está más que claro. También esa capacidad de esquivar conflictos se ha deteriorado cuando se refiere a Tamaki.

—Es bastante tarde, pero no estaría mal que rompas los horarios y comas un postre antes de la cena. Querías uno después de todo, ¿no?

Y se levanta, dispuesto a irse.

—Sou-chan.

El llamado que detiene todo. La muñeca de Sougo es aprehendida y Tamaki tira de ella, temblando. Hay fuerza, tensión. Se siente como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

—Sou-chan—repite Tamaki—. ¡Sou-chan!

Aun siendo malo para las explicaciones, por primera vez se siente tan claro, tan límpido, que el querer escucharlo se vuelve una maldición, un deseo que se quiere ocultar. Es sucio, culpable. Mezzo" peligra. Ninguno quiere que Mezzo" peligre, pero.

Pero.

Sucede. No se sabe en qué momento, pero la rigidez de los labios de Tamaki choca contra el aliento de Sougo y se conserva de tal manera que el agarre en la muñeca se vuelve cada vez más duro. Es extraño cómo las piernas no parecen sentirse, el calor se almacena en el pecho y cada fragmento despedaza cualquier cordura: ya no hay razón. Como un arranque de adrenalina, se separan. No hay una mueca triunfal del menor, ni una de sus típicas risas seguras. Tampoco parece haber reproche, réplica. Solo un silencio que los sella.

Impulso, arrepentimientos. Dos cosas que van de la mano, torturan. Sougo lo sabe tan bien que su cabeza hiende. Sin embargo actúa. Quita el agarre que se ha vuelto frágil y lo cambia por otro, ¿cómo negarlo? Sus manos se aferran a esa nuca, abrazándole, juntándole tan furtivo como para no alcanzar a dar espacio para la sorpresa. Mezzo" se funde dulcemente en un nuevo beso, ese que roza, desliza, llenándose de unas ansias en aumento. No hay cuándo ni cómo, pues las manos de Tamaki ciernen una cintura que no deja de moverse, y no se queja, es agradable. Incluso cuando la humedad de la punta de una lengua le estremece, empieza a entender más y más de ese juego en aumento, disponiéndose a seguir, mezclando su saliva en ese torrente de especias. Es calor, es química, y por cada segundo, el abrazo parece condenado a la eternidad, envuelto de unas lenguas que se ansían con un experimental primer toque.

Quizás no son los primeros en sus vidas, no. Pero el vuelco en el estómago, ese revolotear, ¡es como si fuera así! El oxígeno no se mide, las mejillas se acaloran e, hinchadas, las bocas se separan y jadean a centímetros entre sí. Se han perdido en la oscuridad y al parpadear, toda claridad señala cuán absortos habrían estado. Tamaki al fin ríe, lo hace cómo el niño orgulloso que es y se relame los vestigios de saliva. Sougo incluso puede resentir la dulzura poco habitual, formarla en lo que es una sonrisa. Recuperar la compostura es lento y un lamento.

No debió haber pasado.

No debía de haber pasado.

—Tamaki-kun—habla Sougo. Sobrio, despiadado. Ese semblante es reconocido automáticamente y el escalofrío llega, incluso la palidez—. Es tarde. A dormir.

El aludido tiene prioridades a la hora de reaccionar: revisar la posible existencia de algo potencial como arma potencial, buscar una manera de defenderse de ser empuñada en su contra y, por último, mirar el reloj de pared. Puede distinguir libros, bolígrafos y una cuchara –su propia cuchara, por cierto. Recuerda haberla dejado bajo la cama tras comer un Ousama Pudding– y todo, absolutamente todo, luce peligroso a manos de esa bestia camuflada. Claro, el susto no pasa, no obstante la hora le indica que su derecho a la comida está en peligro. Porque no es tarde, ¡siquiera ha cenado! Tamaki jura que con toda la emoción del día, se volverá voraz en apetito y quiere comer. Sí que quiere comer. Más del escozor de Sou-chan, también algún otro Ousama Puding de paso. Y algo cocinado por Mikki, si se puede pedir.

— ¡Pero Sou-chan!—Chilla.

¿Hay compasión? De alguna manera el brillo es empuñado y jura no haberlo visto venir. La cuchara, esa misma que guardaba de emergencias y esperaba ocupar a futuro, es el presagio de una amenaza. Alza las manos ante eso, retrocede hasta la puerta que Sougo abre. Tamaki cae al pasillo de la residencia, recibiendo su cuchara sin daño y sintiendo la última sonrisa tensándose a su dirección. No es una sonrisa de todo _está bien_. Tampoco una amable. No reconoce esa sonrisa para nada.

—Buenas noches, Tamaki-kun.

Y cierra.

No más Sou-chan. Despiadadamente la puerta se vuelve a abrir y los apuntes de Iori (traducidos al humano) caen al piso. Antes de hacer intento de hablar, otra vez la puerta se cierra. Ahora en definitiva.

¿Qué ha pasado?

¿Dónde quedó ese calor?

Porque el corazón late de tal manera que al fin la sangre se coordina con sus mejillas. Acaba de pasar. Ha besado a Sou-chan y, ¡no solo eso! Fue correspondido. Entre la emoción, el ímpetu y el júbilo, siente la sonrisa extenderse más y más. No podrán quebrarla. Nada podrá quebrar su sonrisa.

Sin embargo, tras la puerta, el peso de Sougo se resbala. Ha pasado, piensa. Besó a Tamaki y se dejó llevar. El corazón quiere escapársele por la garganta. Náuseas, terror. La información llega de golpe y le ha dado duro a todo ámbito de consciencia. No puede volver a pasar. Se encargará de que no suceda.

Mezzo" se rige de contradicción. Mezzo" es contradicción.

Idolish7 lo sabe.

Por eso Yamato está a medio beber de una cerveza, con medio cuerpo entre la puerta y el pasillo. Mitsuki aparece desde la cocina ante el alboroto bien seguido de Nagi, quien no abandona su sonrisa cotilla. Desde la habitación de Iori, la cabeza curiosa de Riku emerge.

A pesar de eso, Tamaki no lo nota. No lo que debería. Pues se levanta y dirige hacía el cocinero predeterminado de la ocasión. Su emoción es latente, visible.

— ¡Mikki!—Exclama— ¿Ya está lista la cena? ¡Estoy hambriento!

Yamato se preguntó mentalmente si tendría que dar una futura Mezzo-intervención por amor a la paz del grupo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mil y un días  
** _O quizás menos, muchos menos._

No ha habido buenos pronósticos esos días. Lluvias torrenciales, días nublados y mañanas frías. Mitsuki le ha recordado a Tamaki e Iori abrigarse boca y cuello antes de marchar a la escuela, pues así como de tempestuoso está el clima, también están de bravos los catarros y gripes. Lo último que necesitan los menores es algún malestar y lo saben, pero algo raro está ocurriendo en los pasillos de la residencia tal como un misterioso virus. No es época de conciertos, sino de exámenes, y eso agrega todavía más rareza al fenómeno del día: ¿cuándo era que Tamaki habría querido salir deprisa de la residencia plenamente consciente de que iría a la escuela? Sin engaños por medio, sin ser arrastrado por alguno de sus mayores en chantaje alimenticio o alguna sutil amenaza.

— ¡Cuánto antes salga, antes vuelvo!—Se escuchó. Y podrían jurar haber escuchado a Iori replicar que así no trabajaba la lógica escolar.

Es cierto, en los aires de la residencia empiezan a regir dos corrientes que poco desapercibidas pasan por los miembros de I7. Ya fuera por los estridentes ánimos del menor del grupo, como la del lúgubre espectro que parece ser el número cinco a la hora de recorrer los pasillos. La alegoría de la juventud frente a la repentina vejentud que amenaza el trono al más viejo que el autodenominado onii-san quiere seguir manteniendo. O así comentó Yamato. Son tiempos ligeros en trabajos, tanto como para darles la posibilidad de pegar pestaña hasta tarde y el líder lo aprovecha. No así Sougo, no así Mitsuki, quienes no hacen más que moverse desde temprano. Trabajo o pensamientos, ambas son energías en que fluyen.

— ¿Habrán llevado alguna sombrilla?—Pregunta Mitsuki, al aire. Sirve un café y Sougo agradece con la cabeza—Iori puede ser responsable, sin embargo una vez que tiene algo en mente, puede ser realmente negligente consigo mismo.

En un suspiro, el menor asiente.

—Aun así logra controlar a Tamaki-kun… dentro de lo posible, ¿no?—Y sonríe, aunque la sonrisa es algo forzosa. Sougo está ahogado y Mitsuki lo nota. Mirarlo con sospecha largamente es la causa por la que el menor intenta retomar su propio semblante. Evitar preguntas, en resumen—. Mezzo" tendrá trabajo más tarde, así que puedo llevar una sombrilla para Iori-kun.

Mitsuki alarga un sonido, la sospecha.

— ¿Estás comiendo bien, Sougo…?—Pregunta, y el café antes servido, lo empieza a alejar—Te ves pálido.

El sexto sentido del número tres está activo, preocupado. Sougo no tiene muy claro de cómo escapar de ello.

—Seguro es la temperatura, Mitsuki-san.

—El clima no ha estado tan mal hace tantos días… y Tamaki también ha estado raro, ¿no es así…?

Aún en la boca del león, Sougo traga en seco, a punto de entrar en pánico ante el repentino vericueto. Mitsuki suspira y luego sonríe, incomodar a su compañero es lo último que desea. Desordena ese cabello claro procediendo a quitarse el delantal. Está en la hora para una revisión de guion y no quiere llegar tarde.

—No esperes mucho a tomarte el café, eh. Además debes echarle algo a ese estómago, aparte de eso, ¿entendido?

Sougo agachó la cabeza y asintió.

Mitsuki intentó conformarse, mas solo se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Entendido?—Repitió, ya en la puerta.

—Entendido—Replica Sougo y acerca el café. Hay una mueca de satisfacción en el mayor, quien ve la hora y se exaspera, pretendiendo marcharse de golpe— ¡Mitsuki-san, la sombrilla!

— ¡Santo cielo! Dejé preparado algo de comer por si el viejo y Nagi se dignan a levantar temprano, ¡Riku desayunó junto a los niños! ¡La hora, la hora! ¡Nos vemos, Sougo! ¡Suerte y que Tamaki no te estrese de más!

Mitsuki se marcha más rápido de lo que se puede procesar.

Y Sougo al fin suspira. No ha faltado mucho para ser descubierto. Por ello y para evitar seguir exponiéndose, toma el café y se dirige a su habitación. Puede simular ante Riku, mas, ¿qué pasaría si se tratara del líder? Efectivamente ese hombre tenía el don de sacar la información entre frase y frase: temible, a pesar de ser una referencia de admirar. De todas formas Sougo tiene cosas por hacer. No las correctas, incluso viciadas, pero algo es, o lo delatan los lápices y el montón de hojas en el escritorio.

Procesar sentimientos no es lo suyo.

Tamaki no podía enterarse, eso lo sabía bien. Las notas en el cuaderno, la desvela en el rostro. Sougo no es la imagen de la salubridad en esos momentos, y aquello que lo laboral no había liquidado en su momento, tal parecía que el amor concretaría de la manera más sádica que había encontrado en la módica suma de suspiros. Condenado, desesperado, desconcentrado. Eventualmente algo se desmoronaría dentro de sus cimientos de control y, en una cadena de implosiones, no habría nada más de sí. En forma de paranoia, la situación ya entraba en estado de emergencia… y sin método adecuado para receptarlo, el vaso se desbordaba en sentimientos difíciles de procesar.

Cuando eso ocurría, tan solo conocía una forma de analizarlo con calma. Pero, repetía, Tamaki no podía enterarse. La última vez que se precipitó a lo formal, objetivamente pensando, no había tenido más que quejas sobre su frialdad de resolución y la falta de pudín en sus manos. Por eso se asegura de que sea temprano. Aunque su corazón confunde sus propios latidos con pisadas, ocasionalmente, y frecuentemente se encuentra observado la puerta tal hipocondriaco.

Maldición.

Ansias brotan y las visiones varían ante la libreta. No está seguro si su cabeza logrará hilar una idea sin amontonar otras y llenar la hoja de divagaciones e incoherencias Desorden. Tamaki trae un dulce desorden en el que se debate la sonrisa y una especie de nausea nerviosa, y no es para nada grato, le inquieta por más que el sabor empiece a hacer mella a su gusto. Quisiera arrebatarse la desidia, el tacto, la calidez, y está seguro que eso bastaría para quitarle el juicio. Pero tampoco es que esté muy cuerdo en esos momentos, porque el bolígrafo ha dado más vueltas en su mano que rayas en la hoja, y suda. Suda tan frío como para lograr consumirse en vértigo.

Está aterrado.

De pensar económicamente. En los bienes y pérdidas.

—Tamaki-kun sigue siendo un estudiante—anota y piensa.

Es menor de edad, es influenciable. Las hormonas se alborotan con facilidad en su edad. Sin embargo no puede negar que las suyas no danzan a su merced y cuán bien lo siente a su lado. Parte de su cabeza quiere pensar que las hormonas no tienen que ver y lo anota sin darle punto objetivo.

—Tamaki-kun sigue siendo menor de edad—otra vez, y teme.

Vinculada a la anterior, una redundancia en la que teme sonar como su padre porque, ¿no estará la ley en medio? Ante los medios, incluso la ética. En cualquier mal caso, podría dañar la imagen de ambos y caer ante la jurisdicción… ¿Qué dirían los padres de enterarse de una relación como tal de ser el caso de una hipotética relación saliera públicamente? Profanador. Esa era la palabra. Malpensando en el peor de los casos, podría caer en tal destino. La apuntó en pérdidas.

—Eventualmente discutiremos… Somos distintos—y con ella, el ánimo fue volátil—. Considerablemente distintos.

Confiar en que Tamaki y él podrían establecer algo más personal que Mezzo" sonaba a una fantasía infantil, un juego en el que tendría que hacer amnesias a toda discusión. Peleaban, sí. Eran tan distintos que en cualquier momento, algo colisionaba. Había sucedido en más de una ocasión, ¿quién diría que no podría suceder a futuro? Una relación turbulenta que, de terminar, acabaría en una posible separación, en malos ratos y tensiones constantes. Adiós Mezzo". Adiós IDOLiSH7, incluso. Otra pérdida por anotar.

No obstante, ¿es que no confiaba en Tamaki? Era un muchacho amable, siempre lo había sido. Lo habría disgustado con razón, desconfiando de su inmadurez y siendo perdonando, fallando a su expectativa y terminando por recibir una sonrisa por más a regañadientes que fuera; Tamaki era una luz, y en momentos así empezaba a notar cuán dependiente estaba volviéndose a su presencia…y cuán terrorífico sonaba el perderlo por dejarse llevar. Por no prevenir su juventud. Por hundirse en lo pecaminoso de ese deseo.

 _Tamaki-kun es menor de edad. Tamaki-kun sigue desarrollando su juicio. Tamaki-kun no sabe lo que quiere. Pero… Tamaki-kun es honesto con lo que quiere. Tamaki-kun crece cada día. Tamaki-kun jamás me ha fallado._

Punto, no final. El bolígrafo cae pesadamente sobre el escritorio y tiende a respingar, mirar los residuos y defectos, manchas de tintas en la piel y el ligero marcar de más sobre la hoja. Perdido, estresado, incluso el dolor empieza a consumir su estómago.

Todo tiene tan solo una conclusión. De aquellas que le hacen recuperar cierta cordura, alumbrarse. Si de algo Sougo podía estar seguro dentro de toda esa confusión, es que necesitaba velar por Tamaki. Si era amor, tragedia o una broma, no quedaba espacio para pensarlo. La prioridad fue determinación pura, y debajo de sus apuntes, lo anotó en letra recta.

 _Cuidar a Tamaki-kun por sobre todas las cosas._

El alivio nació de haber tomado una decisión. Ignoraría aquello que seguía inquietándole. Debía hacerlo. Por Tamaki, también por sí mismo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Con el sonido de los flashes, Mezzo" no lo evita. Las sesiones siempre han sido así, sugerentes y con roces, de aquellas mismas a los que se han estado acostumbrando en la trayectoria. Por lo que Tamaki sabe, las fotos saldrán en una revista que, según la manager, leen las adolescentes y automáticamente piensa si Aya también la leería. Con eso en mente, puede sonreír, hacer lo mejor posible. No conformarse con una felicitación. No cuando esa felicitación puede ser aún mejor. Pero no niega que su pecho está inquieto porque, ¿cómo era posible que los días hubieran fluido sin más? Ni Sougo ni él habían tocado el tema. Como si ese día dentro de la habitación hubiera sido una divagación, empezaba a pensar realmente que se habría tratado de un distante sueño.

Si había con lo que no se podía estafar a Tamaki era tanto con sus días libres como la meticulosa cuenta de Ousama Pudding que llevaba mentalmente. Y sí, señores, ese día había comido uno de más, ¡el que Sougo no le había negado! Ya fuera porque se lo cedió explícitamente entre el pánico del momento o por no haberlo visto salir de la habitación desde el encuentro como para ser regañado hurgando por uno–o tal vez dos– más en la nevera. Nada se escapaba de su control de Ousama Pudding, por lo que la verisimilitud de los hechos eran correctos, sin embargo… a cada mirada, las piernas flaqueaban y, ¿qué decir del tacto? Más de una vez había sentido cómo sus manos sudaban al tomarse a las de Sougo. No importaba cuán cierto hubiera sido ese día, estaba viviendo secuelas inesperadas.

—Tamaki-kun—escucharía. Ha sido descubierto nuevamente distraído, e incluso la cámara en frente da espera a que espabile.

Sujeta con mayor fuerza esa mano. Es pequeña, es fría. La siente lejana, por más que esté aferrado. Sou-chan está siendo cruel.

—Sí, sí—dice, como si le restará importancia. Suelta el agarre y se rasca la nuca, desacomodándose un tanto la coleta—. ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

Quiere restarle importancia de verdad. Si a Sougo poco le importa, ¿no debería hacer lo mismo? Independiente de que sea notorio o no, su ceño fruncido da evidencia a todo.

—Tamaki-kun, Sougo-kun. Necesitamos que mantengan la siguiente postura. Ya casi acabamos.

Luces que mutaban, equipo que empezaba a moverse a favor de la escena. Pronto tuvo a dos mujeres encima, quitándole el brillo del sudor, arreglándole la camisa con afán. Ese día, más que nunca, empezaba a sentir el sofoco de cualquier cercanía. Pero debía ser profesional, se recordó. Se comió las quejas durante las indicaciones, intentando no aumentar el malhumor… Independiente de todo, Sougo rebosaba de la tranquilidad usual y eso ya era suficiente para enviar al carajo sus esfuerzos.

¿Por qué estaba tan relajado? ¿Por qué parecía no avergonzarse? Extraño, tan extraño. Y dolía, desesperaba. Verlo ahí, dejándose mover, escuchando y asintiendo ante cualquier pedido. Los escuchaba a ellos y a él no, ¿por qué? ¿Su voz no estaba siendo lo suficientemente alta? Irracionalmente, volvió a perderse, sentándose en el sofá estrepitosamente a brazo cruzado y piernas abiertas. No escuchó al director aplaudirle ante su motivación y espíritu, menos al silencio abrupto. Como si estuviera solo, esperó al regaño. Llegaría, independientemente fuese bueno o malo.

—Sougo-kun, ¿puedes inclinarte más hacía Tamaki-kun? Tamaki-kun, procura mirar a la cámara, por favor.

Nada, seguía sin escucharlo. Solo sentía cómo Sougo se sentaba a su lado, apoyando los pies por el espacio entre sus piernas, sobre el sofá. Tenso. El ambiente lo sintió tenso abruptamente. Cada respiración, cada movimiento, los sentía como si fuera propio. Sou-chan sujetó su mentón de repente y le obligaba a mirarlo, sin embargo la regla era clara: ojos a la cámara. Por más tentado que se encontrara, necesitaba mantener la mente en el trabajo. Maldijo internamente. Se volvía débil aun estando enojado, ¡lo culpaba, lo culpaba, lo culpaba! A él, al maldito sofá pequeño y al aroma de aquel día. También a sus propios ojos, que estaban a punto de ceder.

—Sigue sin convencerme—habló el director y el corazón de Tamaki casi escapa. Sougo soltó un suspiro silencioso—. ¿Pueden hacer algo con el cabello de Tamaki-kun? No, no… Algo más.

Los ojos en la cámara, fue el recordatorio. Los asistentes se acercaron. El director seguía dando órdenes, acomodándose las gafas, suspirando y suspirando como si la inspiración estuviera en algún lar. Ellos solo debían quedarse quietos.

—Pronto acabará—Sougo habló. Un susurro que le condenó a mirarlo.

—No lo pareciera—debatió. No sabía de dónde le quedaban fuerzas para hablar para cuando sentía el agarre y ese púrpura refulgirle en directo. Sougo estaba mirándole con atención y eso bastaba para quemarle la nuca, llenarle la garganta de espesor—. Tardan como mil años…

Sougo echa una risa sutil. Tamaki puede ver cómo esas pestañas se curvan ligeramente, a favor de la sonrisa. Contagiándose, termina haciéndolo también, aliviado. Ver esa sonrisa genuina, basta para alejar el desorden de su ánimo.

—Solo una hora más, y estarás libre, Tamaki-kun.

A pesar de que se busca la calma, el puchero del menor se vuelve visible. Sougo empieza a prepararse y suelta el mentón, liberándolo al antojo y destajo.

— ¡Ya aumentaste el tiempo, Sou-chan! ¡Es una estafa!

—No creo haber puesto otro tiempo, para empezar.

— ¡Me mentiste, Sou-chan!

— Pe-Pero Tamaki-kun…

—Una mentira es una mentira, Sou-chan. Mentiroso.

Un alargado sonido calla abruptamente la respuesta de Sougo. El director está mirándoles mal. Sougo se prepara para disculparse mientras las asistentes más condescendientes parecen seguir dando la seña de silencio. Tamaki no parece estar dispuesto a aceptarla.

—Me mientes y ahora me ignoras. Sou-chan es cruel, tan cru-

Un par de dedos amortiguan el sonido. La mirada. _Santo Ousama Pudding_. Esa mirada parece calar su organismo. Sou-chan no parece molesto. Pero nunca lo parece del todo cuando lo está. En medio de una confusión, terror y la pronta palidez que se brinda del estupor, lo nota. Es nimio, sin embargo cálido. No se han tocado espontáneamente desde entonces y Sougo ha roto el patrón. Ya fuera con la sencillez de un par de dedos contra sus labios, es suficiente motivación para sonreír. Tamaki no ha perdido, es lo que piensa. Y entre su orgullosa mueca, la otra parte de Mezzo" enarca una ceja, debatiéndose el asunto.

El flash sucede, y Tamaki adora haber captado la incertidumbre de su compañero antes que nadie. Porque aprovecha la instancia y marca un sutil beso sobre esas falanges.

Hay un espacio entre el gritillo de las asistentes, el nuevo flash y eso, sí: eso. El momento justo en que Sougo ha mirado, lo ha visto mutar. Y entre el pálido de esas mejillas, empieza a ver cómo actúa la sangre. Al principio sutil, al siguiente, un ligero sonido desea salir de esos labios. Tamaki suelta una risilla, porque, ¿qué más claro puede ser? Quiere aquella atención, por más bochornosa que se torne, y mientras que el sonrojo sube hasta las orejas del mayor, se decide a hablar.

O lo hubiera hecho. El director se ha levantado de golpe.

— ¡Ya lo tengo!—Exclama—Sougo-kun, levántate. Tamaki-kun, siéntate en medio. Me gusta la atmósfera, ¡está sí será la foto!

Obedientes, siguen la orden. Mas algo inquieta a Tamaki con la siguiente pose y descubre que, quizás, planificar tal y como Iorin y Sou-chan hacen, puede salvarle el pellejo. Porque la pose sucede. Tamaki debe cruzarse de brazos y lo hace. Bien. Pero Sougo curva sus brazos por su cuello, abrazándole por la espalda. Eso debería traer recuerdos, avergonzarlo. El problema yace en que no puede ver su rostro. No sabe si esa cálida respiración sobre su lóbulo se refiere a una sed asesina por venganza o simplemente se trata de la dudosa mitad de Mezzo" siguiendo la orden correspondiente. Tamaki otra vez se siente sudar frío.

Las fotos suceden y las siente como mil años, sin mentir. Se pensaría más de dos veces a la hora de molestar a Sou-chan, en definitiva. Aunque cierto bichillo le grita que valió la pena, el cuello de Tamaki sigue ciertamente resentido ante el vértigo de la posibilidad de ser ahorcado. Por ello, se afloja la camisa escolar tras haberse cambiado de los atuendos de la sesión; Sougo ha llegado a su lado, con un paraguas y mucho antes de salir del estudio, ambos se despiden del equipo. Ha sido una buena jornada, escucha. Lo secunda a pesar de los imprevistos y baja la cabeza a la hora de marchar, dejándose guiar hasta el tren y bajando en la estación más cercana a casa. El cielo está nublado, quiere deprimirlo, y sus ojos sueles irse de soslayo al apacible andar de su compañero.

— ¿Será que realmente lloverá esta noche?—Pregunta Sougo—Mitsuki-san estaba preocupado por si la lluvia les hubiera alcanzado al salir de clases. Me alegra que no fuera así.

Su sonrisa. Tamaki se pregunta qué está cargando esa sonrisa en esos momentos. No es una sonrisa de odio, tampoco está mintiendo.

—Hey, Sou-chan…

Las miradas conectan y el paso que llevaban, se ha detenido. No están muy lejos de las residencias y la frecuencia de gente es menor. Pueden verse bajo la poca luz natural que el gris cielo les brinda a duras penas, porque en cualquier momento estallará y nada dice cuándo. El clima es una ruleta rusa en esos momentos.

—Tamaki-kun, te amo—se escucha.

Sougo ha sido claro, y no es la primera vez que Tamaki lo escucha, pero lo siente distinto. Es distinto. Cuando abre la boca para responder, es detenido por la solemnidad del mayor. Sigue con ese gesto que logra mantener su corazón en un hilo.

—Pero eres joven—pronuncia Sougo. Tamaki siente que de verdad odia los peros—. No podríamos estar juntos.

En ese mismo momento, sí que era tiempo para protesta.

— ¡Dijiste que me amas!—Exclama Tamaki, preso de su juventud, de su euforia y la confusión— ¿Por qué te contradices, Sou-chan? Deja de hablar raro. Si tú me amas y yo te amo, ¡se acabó el asunto! ¿No?

Hay una risa, pequeña, efímera. Sougo está siendo cruel.

—No es tan simple—Ante ello, Tamaki quiere volver a protestar. Se calla, porque decide seguir escuchando. Juntar rabia—. Eres menor de edad, tienes la escuela y trabajo… Una relación no es lo que necesitas.

Excusas. Son excusas. Tamaki lo sabe. Sougo también.

—Sigue—se apresura el menor. Una respuesta que Sougo no esperaba—. Que sigas, Sou-chan.

Es simple desestabilizar al mayor. Una palabra fuera de lugar y la diferencia entre el mecanizado y el nervioso Sougo, se da.

—Y-Yo…—una pausa. El carraspeo devuelve la calma— Además, quizás estás confundido. Estás en una edad complicada. Es probable que el amor que sientas por mí no sea distinto del que sientes por Riku-kun y los demás.

Tamaki chasquea la lengua. Las manos ya heladas las guarda dentro de su chamarra.

—Aun así Sou-chan me dijo que me amaba—es la tesis que quiere mantener—. Todo lo demás es estúpido, entonces.

—Tamaki-kun, debes entenderme…

—No, no quiero.

Abrupto, Tamaki voltea la cara. Sougo ya no puede verle el rostro, pero sí tiene a la vista esos labios apretados. Parece tentado a avanzar hacia él, tocarle. Se detiene, y se dedica a mirar. Solo mirar.

—No quiero besar a nadie más que a Sou-chan, ¿entendido? Si yo soy idiota, tú lo eres mucho más por no entenderme a mí.

—Quisiera no entender en estos momentos.

Los adultos son complicados, idiotas. Todos son idiotas en esos momentos según Tamaki, y se incluye. Es doloroso. Un amor que le rechaza. Sería el segundo porque, ¿no Aya había escogido seguir otro camino en lugar de su mano? Entre ese recuerdo, aprieta los puños y los suaviza. No hay fuerza. Donde debiera yacer toda cólera, solo se conserva un calor dentro de sus ojos que le irrita y, pronto, siente cómo la vista se cristaliza. Está seguro de no poder ver a Sougo por más que se voltee. No lo hará, por lo mismo.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota—decide soltar—. Sou-chan, idiota.

No hay respuesta, vuelve a abrir la boca.

—Lo dices porque me abandonarás, ¿no es así? No quieres atarte…, pues… ¡Tampoco yo lo haré!

Siente el quiebre y una lágrima cae. No ha sido suficiente para despejarle la vista porque vuelven a aglomerarse al notar que sigue sin haber respuesta, ¿estará siendo escuchado, para empezar?

—Estoy hablando fuerte y no me escuchas—menciona—, ¿no prometiste que no tendría que alzar más mi voz, Sou-chan?

Se rompe, algo lo hace. Ya fuera la remembranza, como el cielo. Tamaki se decide a mirar a su compañero y sigue ahí, silencioso, mirándole en una especia de paciencia apacible. Sougo abre los labios y calla, por lo que ladea. La nariz húmeda, los ojos desmoronándose. Todavía no hay lluvia, mas no recuerda que el clima se sintiera tan triste alguna vez como ahora.

—Amo al Tamaki-kun que es honesto—susurra Sougo. Los ojos clavados sobre los suyos, las manos aproximándose a sus mejillas. Tamaki quiere retroceder. Sigue sintiéndose traicionado. El tacto logra hacerle agachar el rostro, ceder a unas yemas que se flotan contra sus pómulos húmedos. Es cálido, suave—, también amo al Tamaki-kun que es libre. Odiaría quitar eso. Jamás me perdonaría el arrebatarte estos años, el futuro que tienes por delante.

Lentamente, Tamaki escucha. Ese rostro es compasivo. Sin embargo, ¿con quién está siéndolo? Tiende a sorberse la nariz, tan ruidosamente como para ocasionar una susurrada risilla en el mayor.

—Es estúpido—repite. Es terco.

—Sí, es estúpido—pero Sougo también lo es—. Sí que lo es.

Mezzo" comparte la terquedad y una sonrisa corta, cual recordatorio.

—Sigue viviendo tu juventud, Tamaki-kun. Déjame seguir admirándote desde aquí.

Un halago, está siendo halagado. Sin embargo no hay sonrisa, no trae felicidad. Qué vil estafa.

— ¿Y qué hay de si tus sentimientos cambian?—Desconfiado, Tamaki brama sin fuerza.

—Incluso los tuyos pueden cambiar con el tiempo, Tamaki-kun.

Qué cálido y qué frío. Es tiempo de precipitación, así siente esas palabras y junto a la tentativa lluvia, Tamaki no tiene más que un menjunje de sentimientos en la garganta. Si duelen, si en cualquier momento estallan, no lo sabe. Pero ahí está, de pie, frente a quien no hace más que sonreír con la típica condescendencia, como si no doliera, como si no fuese difícil, como si en sus labios no estuvieran las palabras más viles que hubiera escuchado en mucho. En un pianísimo, su corazón se ralentiza ante lo que debe escapar. Porque si no lo dice, quizás desesperará. Incluso Sougo tiene claro que ha desencadenado una próxima bomba de tiempo y se estremece, aferrándose al rostro menor, procurando ser quien se mantenga en pie. Alguien debe ser el firme.

— ¿Entonces qué debería de hacer con todo esto?

Lento, tan lento. Su corazón no quiere latir con fuerza y solo exige amor, con tal parsimonia, que incluso las lágrimas que nacen, caen demorosamente sobre los dedos de Sougo.

Tamaki tiende a agacharse. Todo el cuerpo pesa y, al fin, la voz se quiebra.

—Ayúdame, Sou-chan.

¿Qué hacer ante una cara tan triste? Sougo acomoda el cabello índigo con suavidad y le contempla. A esa distancia puede ver las lágrimas enredadas en las pestañas, el enrojecimiento de las mejillas ante el malestar y ese puchero tembloroso. _Santo cielo_. Intenta capturar todo con frialdad, deseando no olvidarlo jamás: aquello que podía causar a Tamaki, el daño que podría evitar si se distanciaban. Es difícil y duele, hiende todo su ser. Querer estar ahí para él es el pensamiento que siempre ha perdurado, sin embargo, ser quien le aflige… ¿realmente será el mejor camino? Se decide a olvidar sus reglas, mas no ignorarlas. Estarán ahí. Siempre estarán. Tamaki es su tesoro más preciado y debe resguardarlo. No conoce ningún camino más para ese amor y eso es lo que lamenta más que nada.

Ama a Tamaki y por ello besa su frente. Los ojos del menor se cierran con lentitud, apegándose a aquellas manos que le empiezan a brindar paulatinamente más calor. No es suficiente y Tamaki lo muestra en un furtivo entreabrir. Sougo lo sabe y solo se deja llevar. Complacerlo, amarlo, cuidarlo. Y si sus palabras solo pueden destruirlo, decide que el tacto le entregue la parte que no desea omitir, ocultar.

Entre Mezzo" no hay secretos. No deberían.

Los labios se funden en un roce y se separan. La llovizna ha empezado a caer y no la notan. Tamaki no, al menos porque Sougo le ha hecho la vista gorda. Se vuelven a besar y tan solo se rozan. Exigiendo paz, exigiendo aliviarse. Uno, dos, tres y… la cuenta es olvidada. Se pierden en temperatura, en miradas que no dicen nada más que suspiros.

Tamaki no ha dejado de llorar, sin embargo. También ha perdido la noción de la realidad; si es un sueño, si se ha dormido, ya no lo sabe. En un momento, ya no hay más besos. Es tomado de la mano y vuelven a casa.

Mitsuki les regaña respecto a la hora tan pronto llegan y ordena a Yamato a llevarles toallas entre más y más regaños. Tamaki solo escucha cómo el más bajo ha permitido a Sougo marchar a tomar un baño antes y le confina en el sofá porque tal parece que la confianza y la responsabilidad van de la mano con la posibilidad de que agarre un resfriado por no secarse apropiadamente.

Usualmente Sou-chan le habría ayudado, piensa.

Y se queda ahí, estático, sin mover la toalla que Yamato ha dejado sobre su cabeza. Permanece ahí por varios minutos, entre las miradas de sus compañeros, su familia.

Sou-chan lo ama. Eso lo sabe. También sabe que Sou-chan no quiere ser nada con él. Mencionó que era joven y varias memeces más que ya no recuerda del todo bien. Quizás le falta azúcar. Se levanta por su dosis de Ousama Pudding y vuelve al sofá. Ignora las miradas. Debe seguir analizando. Intentándolo al menos.

—Está rico—dice, y sigue.

Riku parece concentrado en Tamaki. Yamato, a media cerveza, está igual. Es lógico. Su estado es un enigma.

—Entonces…

Habla y los cinco observadores aspiran profundo. Cuando calla, sueltan el aire, vuelven a lo suyo. O fingen hacer lo suyo.

Tamaki repite todo mentalmente y come. La cuchara toca el cristal y algo encuentra; su mente ha conectado algo.

— ¡Sou-chan y yo…!—Suelta fuerte. Se ha parado, alzado la cuchara— ¡Somos amigos con beneficios!

Efectivamente, Yamato se ha atorado con la cerveza, Riku ha ladeado la cabeza mientras que Iori palidece.

— ¿Qué es un amigo con beneficios?—Pregunta Riku.

Iori parece temblar y toma los hombros del pelirrojo, con intención de guiarlo a su respectiva habitación.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, Nanase-san. Ya es tarde, es hora de ir a la…

Nagi interrumpió el intento de huida, saltando en medio.

— ¡Son _fun buddies_!— ¿Es posible que Yamato vuelva a atorarse? Ahora parece querer reír— ¡Qué belleza es el amor, oh! ¡Amigos con _benefits_! ¿No? ¡ _So_ encantador, Tamaki, Sougo!

Ahora Riku ha aplaudido. Iori teme lo peor.

— ¡Entonces todos somos amigos con beneficios! ¿Podemos serlo? ¿Ya lo somos?

—Nanase-san, no.

Yamato ha estallado en risas, otra vez. Podrían jurar que incluso el sonido de la ducha se ha cortado abruptamente.

— ¿Por qué no podemos serlo…?

Un puchero se viene, y Mitsuki actúa con una cuchara de madera. Un golpe, Tamaki espabila; luego otro, Nagi se conmociona; y, en el tercero, el líder protesta.

—No hablen de cosas que no saben—regaña, con las manos la cintura, mira al menor, quien yace bastante indignado—. Tamaki, sécate el pelo y no mates a Sougo de algo.

— ¡Pero _I know_ su significado, Mitsuki!—Un guiño proveniente del rubio y todos apuestan que lo siguiente, habría sido mejor nunca nombrado— ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Si las miradas matasen, Nagi habría estallado. Considerando el arma, solo obtuvo una amenaza con una cuchara. Fingió desmayarse a sus pies y no hubo debate que en la guerra y en la supervivencia, Nagi sí sabía las tácticas necesarias para evitar la muerte y... otras cosas más.

Tamaki declaró internamente a las cucharas como armas demoniacas.

—Hey, entiendo, entiendo. Se han portado mal—ahora Yamato alza las manos, quiere paz—, ¿y qué tiene que ver _onii-san_ en todo este asunto? Solo soy un testigo y víctima aquí.

— ¿Testigo y… víctima?—Inquirió Mitsuki— No evitas que los niños aprendan malas palabras, ¿qué clase de viejo responsable eres, eh?

—No soy el único que trae malas palabras a casa…

— ¡Silencio! Culpable.

Todo el ruido causa que Tamaki sonría. Tiene energía, aunque sigue confundido. Sou-chan lo ama y son algo, ¡eso lo tiene claro!, y si el tiempo es un problema, los días pasan y dejarán de serlo. Despertando y procesando, puede acostarse en el sofá, con la victoria en toda su expresión. Si hay lágrimas secas o si sigue mojado por la llovizna, no le importa. O tal vez sí. Mikki le está viendo y ya se sabe la presa de los prontos regaños.

Sougo, por su parte, no puede hacer más que encogerse en su sitio desde el baño. Considera severamente el no salir más. Porque los planes que Sougo realiza, no hacen más que romperse. Debe contenerse, se dice. Debe ser el adulto entre los dos, repite. Aunque no lo nota, sonríe mientras bien conoce que Mezzo" tiene un futuro tormentoso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primera intervención  
** _O maneras de llevar a Yamato a una posible intoxicación etílica._

Yamato ha desistido en la mañana de vegetar en la cama. _Vegetar_. Aunque es lo que siempre dice jactándose de su inmensurable pereza, no es más que una vil excusa a lo que son sus mañanas ociosas; y quisiera no ser así, lo admite, pues llenar toda su razón de mundanidades y otras no tanto, llega a ser sofocante. Qué el guion está en la silla, qué Musashi se ha quedado atascado con un papel, qué aquella entrevista que viene le tendrá en jaque respecto a tal temática, qué su padre ha aparecido en tal película, qué I7 tendrá presentación, qué tendrá que levantarse en algún momento para lidiar con toda su lamentable existencia… Ah… Bien, no es lamentable, ya no. Solo es una existencia que se niega a ocupar las palabras "feliz" tal temor a su seudo-maduro orgullo y le gusta así, que lo contradigan en algún momento, pues parte de ello le ocasiona dicha. Silenciosa dicha, espera. Quizás aquello que le mantiene vivo es tener esas idiotas sonrisas tras la puerta, y le gusta que sea así.

Y más le gusta ocasionar tales muecas de pavor a la hora de mostrar su rostro desde temprano. Sin trabajo matutino, sin más que ánimos de importunar, sonríe, justo de esas sonrisas que no son las mejores, pues el rostro sigue tenso, y por ello, Tamaki e Iori se miran, retroceden ante el amable (claro) sujeto que les contempla con una sartén en mano y café servido en otra. Es obvio, empiezan a comentar entre sí, a calladas, sobre qué espectro les ha tocado desde temprano, tal y como si Yamato no les escuchara. Al menos ha servido para despertar al oficialmente menor del grupo, quien no deja de mirarlo con desconfianza y ojos bien, bien abiertos, como si se tratara de un Doppeltgänger salvaje o incluso un gemelo malvado que le atacará de dejar de mirar.

Yamato se pregunta si podría tomarles el pelo con ese chiste y antes que siquiera lo piense en ejecutar, un trapo impacta contra su nuca. Si bien no lo ha matado, sí que siente el mismo terror que los niños cuando lo vieron: Mitsuki molesto impone su qué, no lo negará.

—No intentes hacer más cosas a la vez, si no puedes con ellas, Yamato-san—dice el tercer miembro.

Tamaki automáticamente se esconde tras Mitsuki. Tiembla y le apunta, incriminador. Incluso podría sentirse ofendido…., de no haber tenido pensamientos sobre amonestarlo.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Mitsu—Efectivamente, Yamato se hace el desentendido: arma máxima—. Solo soy un viejo hombre intentando cocinar para sus pequeños compañeros, ¿qué hay de malo con eso?

Mitsuki enarca la ceja, señalando silenciosamente una oportuna fuente de calor que había ignorado hasta el momento. Las llamas refulgen sobre sus gafas y, al paso del segundo, es humo, tanto humo como el que pueden soltar unos huevos rostizados en su límite. Y se apaga, abruptamente. Iori respinga en alivio, apartando el vaso medio vacío que ocupó de socorro. Tamaki sigue sin escapar de su escondite y tampoco es que la regañina se suavice. Por más que intente dar su mejor sonrisa, algo en él está mal para hacerse el inocente y algo en Mitsuki no cederá: al menos no con él. En ocasiones se pregunta la razón por la que nació primero y no tuvo los beneficios de un puchero convincente.

—Vamos, limpiemos esto antes de que pierdan el apetito, ¿bien?

No existen protestas. Yamato no está en posición para darlas. Se limita a fregar su descuido hasta que recuerda algo lo suficientemente grande como para voltear y encontrar al par estudiante en la mesa.

—Ichi, Tama, ¿pueden despertar al resto?—Pide—Ya es hora que tengamos un desayuno familiar.

El par cede, con calma. Pueden verles desaparecer por el pasillo. La silenciosa risilla de Mitsuki es la razón por la que el mayor acaba por extrañarse, volteándose a medias. Entre el ruido de la corriente y el batir, existe una expresión suave. Yamato no quiere entenderla.

— ¿Qué?—Inquiere, con floja defensiva.

—Nada de lo que un viejo debería preocuparse—dice Mitsuki, con una sonrisa, tan solemne como esa pequeña arruga en la comisura podría negar. Porque Yamato conoce esa mueca tan bien que siente su rostro colorar y, de inmediato, las imperiosas ganas de hundir la cabeza dentro del fregadero lo invaden—. Tan solo es adorable que te dirijas así a nosotros. Tan… genuinamente.

Quiere una manera de evitarlo: el color, el candor. Ese nervio que nace del pudor.

Puede crear una sonrisa. Quizás chueca, quizás más nerviosa de lo que desea. Pero es una sonrisa, o eso espera.

—Vaya, ¿no será que se te está pegando el gusto por lo "lindo", Mitsu? Ichi es más contagioso de lo que parece, eh.

— ¿Es eso un escape?—Escucha la risa—. Lo consideraré como una victoria. No la primera del día, sin embargo.

 _Atrapado_ , piensa Yamato.

— ¿Estaré siendo muy obvio? Tendré que trabajar en mis dotes actorales—Un suspiro que se da y una risa que suelta, finalmente—. Debe ser la edad.

Hay una fracción de silencio. Se puede escuchar el golpear de puertas, también el abrupto rompimiento entre privacidad y la efusiva juventud arrasando con las horas de sueño. Las voces de Tamaki y Riku se escuchan, también la prudencia de Iori rogándoles por más disimulo. No parece ser muy efectivo contra esos dos, a decir verdad, pues un gritillo alude al menor del grupo y lo saben: respecta al tema de problemática. Si Sougo sobrevivirá o si Tamaki lo hará, esa es la enigmática en forma de lo que sería un acto cómico mañanero. Otro sería el despertar de Nagi: pero esa ya es tarea grupal.

—Hablando de obvios—comenta Mitsuki. Yamato asiente.

—Un mínimo cambio en alguno, causa algo garrafal en el otro—suspira—Para negarse como dúo unido, realmente se han vuelto dependientes entre sí. Qué lío son.

—Ciertamente, y ya está siendo bastante difícil coordinarlos en los programas en vivo...

— ¿Cómo en el programa de Re:vale?

Ahora ambos suspiran, al unísono. Lo recuerdan bien. Demasiado bien. Lo que las cámaras no vieron y lo que sí. También lo que sugería Mezzo" y, apostando, posiblemente lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

—Ese programa—dijo Mitsuki.

—Sí, ese programa—repitió Yamato.

El problema más reciente, efectivamente. IDOLISH7 invitado por Re:vale, un público repleto de sentimientos y varias conversaciones en que Mitsuki pudo jactarse de esforzarse al máximo para evitar el caos dentro del equipo. Porque su sonrisa y habilidad de conversación incluso se ponía en riesgo a la hora de tratar con batallas de enamorados. Si es que se podían llamar así. Si Re:vale era un matrimonio casado hace cinco años, Mezzo" era una pareja que se cortejaba sin saberlo y rompía de igual forma.

"¡A pedido del público, Mezzo" deberá bailar!" Habría dicho Momo, tan firme y sonriente como era usual. Recuerdan la expectación audible del público, la toma a primer plano de la sonrisa de Tamaki. Claro, muchos la vieron. Ellos, IDOLISH7, tuvieron una parte más de la escena. Ya sea la sonrisa enervada de Sougo, su negar de cabeza a tientas de ser frenético y el tentativo pie esperando por una ruta de escape tras los asientos. Riku intentó interferir, incluso Iori estuvo a punto de abrir la boca a esperas de lograr opción razonable, pero era lógico: el poder de los senpai era superior a cualquier cosa.

Personalmente, Yamato suponía que Re:vale tenía algo entre manos. Y cuando decía Re:vale, se refería a Yuki en específico. Nada personal, claro, pero cierta sangre existía en su córnea ante ese hombre y mientras no se comprobara lo contrario, la tesis se mantendría.

A merced de los televidentes, la dinámica Mezzo" compitió contra el perfecto y melodramático vals de Re:vale. Lo recuerdan. Pisotones, regaños sigilosos y un ritmo que no pudieron llevar. Sin saber si aplaudir o más, restó verlos siendo la prueba viva de la alegría de las fans. ¿Acaso leían el ambiente? La respuesta era sí, tanto o más que ellos. Lo que en un momento fueron miradas vívidas de la más pura descoordinación, restó a la dicha.

Era parte de la esencia de esos dos. Si peleaban, volverían a recomponerse al rato. Si Tamaki sonreía, era probable que Sougo se contagiara. El problema rozó en la emoción, en lo que podían o no controlar.

Yamato lo vio, Mitsuki también.

Las narices rozándose, la consciencia distante. Mezzo" iba a besarse.

— ¿Tama sigue con la frente roja?—Interrumpió Yamato. Mitsuki asintió, en un respingo.

Porque, efectivamente y por desgracia de los medios, Sougo había acabado por ceder a la presión, estrellando su cabeza contra la del menor y desencadenando a una pelea que, de no ser por los anuncios de los patrocinadores, hubiera dado al aire.

Mezzo" estaba bien, sí.

Pero, ¿querían pensar en el estrés ocasionado a sus queridos compañeros? Aunque Yamato se adjudicaba la queja. Los niños y sus amoríos lo matarían a él, antes que a alguien más.

—Quiero intervenir—pronuncia pronto. Mitsuki ha enarcado la ceja, incrédulo, incluso con cierta desconfianza. No tarda en verle ceder.

—Y necesitas mi ayuda, ¿no es así?

Aunque el orgullo fuese alto y esa mueca satisfecha marcara al mayor de los Izumi con un nuevo vencedor, la decisión fue la prioridad: bajó los hombros, suspirando.

—Eres el único que podría ayudarme—admitió.

— ¿Entonces quemaste el desayuno y espantaste a los niños con solo ese propósito?

Yamato sonrió. El silencio otorga. No obstante valía mencionar que solo había improvisado y no deseaba quitarse el pequeño mérito que le concedía. Un pequeño y auto-misericordioso secreto brindado gracias a la mentira por omisión, también la causa por la que el silencio se prolongaría todavía más. Los pasos lo debieron advertir y esos muchos pares de ojo, dar peso. Pero ahí estaba Yamato, sonriendo de tal manera que el recién llegado Tamaki ya buscaba un nuevo escondite. El hogar calló a favor de la dignidad del llamado onii-san y el llamado a la mesa tuvo lentitud, estómagos vacíos y un desayuno que rebozaba de las manos de los dos mayores del hogar.

Sucede. Hay risas, siempre las hay. En ocasiones el hambre es superior y tan solo se pueden escuchar guturales intentos de moderar el comer y el hablar; Yamato está atento, por más que los anteojos se empañen ligeramente ante la bebida caliente, no dejará de ver esas miradas, esa tensión que empieza a nacer sobre dos miembros. Porque, ¡vamos! Sougo está sentado al otro extremo, casi huyendo de Tamaki, quien vez que parece recordar el detalle, da un puchero entre bocado y bocado.

Si no es ahora, no será nunca. Carraspea con tal de hacerse notar y espera la instancia.

—Hoy no tienen nada que hacer, ¿verdad?—Comienza, con disimulo. Deja brecha para la duda, antes de sonreír por sobre el borde de la taza—No, ¿cierto? Lo leí en las organizaciones de Ichi: todos están libres hoy en la noche.

Iori quiere hablar, preguntar sobre tal invasión a su privacidad y no lo logra. Ha sido más lento que el descarado plan de su líder.

—Sou, ¿qué dices de hacernos algo de comer? Tu cocina para los siete, ¿qué les parece? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

Como si alguien hubiera muerto, así es la palidez que invade a los menores. Hay recuerdos entre tres; comida hecha con amor y picante en medio de la tragedia, incluso Riku, jactándose de adorar al número cinco, puede decir que le tiembla la lengua. Pero es algo que Sougo no nota, pues su mueca tensa se ablanda y miles de ideas llegan. Una oportunidad de reconciliar a todos con las especias supera todo ajetrear dentro de su pecho.

—Haré todo lo posible para crear algo que sea del agrado de todos—y lo dice como si no causara injurias internas.

En definitiva y, para más de alguno, Sougo era el mal.

—Aunque…

La voz de Yamato resuena, otra vez. Mitsuki echa una mirada extrañada, sospechosa, sin saber de qué va el asunto. Todos, en definitiva, empiezan a preocuparse. Entre una enfermedad o algún problema, Riku, Nagi y Tamaki, ya preparan su puchero y cientos de consuelos.

— ¿No se inauguró hace poco un restaurant familiar? Parecía bastante bueno... Leí algo de Ousama pudding y… ¿Kokona? Sí, ¡noches temáticas! Tan emocionante…— No importaba cuán aburrido fuera el tono del mayor, los niños captaron el mensaje. Lentamente, el ambiente cambió. Efusión, brillo e incluso un gritillo; pero se contenían, incluso tras tremenda bomba.

Tamaki miró con cierta aprehensión, intercambiando tímidas miradas hacía Sougo. Riku mantuvo silencio. No querían ofender a nadie, estaba claro. Pero como hombre preparado, Yamato sonrió. Tendría que proceder con el as bajo la manga, ese mismo que salió de su billetera y cayó sobre la mesa. El arma definitiva: el triunfo vendría.

— Y tengo cupones para postres y regalos—Segundos de pausa, suspenso—. **Muchos** cupones para regalos exclusivos.

Nagi echó un grito, conmocionado.

—Me gustaría saber cómo es que los conseguiste…—murmuró Mitsuki— y porque los traías contigo a esta hora. ¿Qué más ocultas, anciano…?

— ¡Cierto! Pero Sou cocinará… ¿No les importará ir otro día, verdad?

La segunda fase de la primera parte del plan empezaba. Yamato desvió la cabeza hacia el mencionado. Ahí estaba su sonrisa: la típica sonrisa de sacrificio. Como si no estuviera desilusionado, le vio carraspear.

—Podemos ir—cedió—. Suena divertido. Además es una oportunidad que no será fácil de repetir, después de todo.

Le dolía. Incluso Yamato sintió una punzada. Pero era por una buena causa. Juraba que era por una buena causa.

—Podría quedarme y comer junto a Sou-chan—límpidamente la voz de Tamaki interrumpió y casi fueron testigos del atragantar con café de Sougo—. Podría comer pudín en casa, eso es todo.

— ¿Ta-Tamaki-kun…?

El silencio predominó. Incluso la sorpresa estuvo dentro de la mente malévola del día. Ahí estaba Tamaki, jugando con una de las cucharas, meditando hacía cualquier lugar, menos a los ojos de alguno en la mesa. Quizás el amor ya estaba bordeando lo peligroso, al suicidio, al desespero. ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría un plato de picante con un poco de comida voluntariamente?

Yamato se apuró. Debía actuar.

—Qué mal me siento, ¡lo he propuesto! Onii-san se arrepiente tanto…—No, no lo hacía—. En esos lugares no hay cerveza, así que vayan y junto a Sou tantearemos un poco de sus… cálidos aperitivos. Saben cuán mal se pone onii-san sin una lata como mínimo, ¿no les parece? ¡Todos felices!

No hubo respuesta.

Era claro.

—Yamato-san… No estás enfermo…—Preguntó Riku. Sus ojos refulgían entre la incertidumbre y cierto miedo—, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué habría de mal, Riku? En ocasiones los adultos necesitan una noche a solas—Codeo que dio sigilosamente hacía el segundo mayor—, ¿no es así, Mitsu? A la próxima nos turnaremos. Onii-san te pagará con creces, así que tráenos algo bonito.

Mitsuki se debatió entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. El suicidio del líder, los niños viviendo más emociones que de costumbre. ¿Qué era lo que planeaba sinceramente Yamato? Un misterio del que solo podía esperar para resolver. Eventualmente y tras las miradas que le llovieron, respingó.

—Es cierto…, aunque en ocasiones los adultos deberían de no meterse en más de lo que les incumbe y es prudente.

Compartieron sonrisa, tensión. Porque Yamato encontraba razón, mas no haría caso. Porque Mitsuki sinceramente no tenía la intención de interferir en algo que sabía de anticipo que no saldría del todo bien.

— ¡Hey! Yama-san, ¡yo también me quedaré!—Lo posible pasó, y Tamaki se alzó de su silla, apoyando bruscamente ambas manos sobre la mesa— ¿Cierto, Sou-chan? ¿Cierto?

El menor rogó hacía el número cinco, exigente, siendo víctima de un incómodo sisear.

— ¿Sou…-chan?

El aludido carraspeó, recuperando un ápice de voz.

—Deberías ir a disfrutar, Tamaki-kun—dijo Sougo, solemne. Cerrando los ojos, soltando una ligera capa de aire y nervios suavemente—. Luego te arrepentirás de no haber ido. Además tu paladar es demasiado dulce.

— ¿Eso es un insulto?—Inquirió Tamaki, sin saber cómo comenzar a sentirse.

Sougo negó.

— No querría hacer daño a la relación entre tus amados postres y tú por obligarte a comer algo que, sabemos, no te agradará.

Una nueva bomba había sido activada. Iori lo percibió y, mirando el reloj, tuvo que armarse de paciencia.

—Yotsuba-san, se hará tarde—anunció.

Primer aviso. Tamaki se rascó la nuca, sin hablar.

—Se hará tarde, Tama—decidió repetir Yamato.

Como si algo hubiera estallado, el menor lanzó un sonido de frustración desde el fondo de su garganta. Irritado por donde se le mirase, tan solo agarró la mitad de su tostada y masticó con tanto odio como podía de expresar.

—¡Sou-chan, eres tan idiota!

Sin más, se fue. Olvidando su mochila, zapatos y demás. Iori se dignó a despedirse, buscando el doble de pertenencias de lo usual y siguiendo a su par a un paso moderado. En la mesa no quedó más que el sonido del masticar tostado y unas muecas que decían todo.

A decir verdad, Sougo nunca se había sentido más aturdido en tan solo una mañana.

El plan daba inicio, con lo que Yamato llamaría una pronta Mezzo-intervención.

-o-o-o-

Los niños debían de estar con Mitsuki y el reloj no daba más de las diez de la noche. Sencillo, con oídos sordos ante cualquier posible complicación: así había laborado Yamato hasta el momento. Si Tamaki se quejó y estuvo vociferando desde el inicio, no podía darle más importancia. Aunque sí empezaba a sentirse mal por Iori, quien habría estado con él la mayor parte del día. Ah, debían ocupar sus poderes de jóvenes para tolerarlo, sí, y aguantar solo un poco más.

Era un por un bien mayor. Prometía.

Todo saldría bien. Prometía.

O suponía.

Es audible, el sonido del fogón, las verduras salteándose. Ese chispear incesante en que las verduras explotan e invaden el hogar con sus esencias es la causa por la que el sosiego existe. En taquicardia, Yamato abre una cerveza, observando desde el sofá cómo el chef del día se ilusiona a cada movimiento. Es increíble como alguien puede sonreír rociando tanto rojo a un plato sin lucir del todo despiadado. Pero de alguna forma no quiere romper la ilusión. Ya había flaqueado en las primeras semanas de conocerse y eventualmente hecho enojar. _Sou enojado puede ser terrible_ ; y preso de la misma inseguridad de Tamaki frente a las cosas de filo y Sougo, no iría a apostar. Porque, ¡vamos! Durante el secuestro de Yaotome y TRIGGER había amenazado a un matón con sable de dudosa procedencia. Un sable. Falso o no, correr riesgos no era lo suyo… del todo. Porque le salía natural la sonrisa cuando se trataba de amonestar. Involuntario, extendió su juego tan simple, tan directo como para cruzar sus piernas, enfocándose en la víctima principal.

— ¿A qué le temes, Sou?—atacó, tan directo como para marcar la automática duda contigua— .Cuéntale a onii-san todo lo que sientes.

Sougo tardó en recuperarse. Le vio abandonar el cucharón, frotarse las sienes. Parecía haber notado algo.

—Ya suponía extraño esto… ¿Por qué otra razón propondría Yamato-san esto…?—suspira.

Cuando apagó el fogón, hubo peligro. Yamato tuvo que incorporarse. No era caso perdido, seguía con teniendo la oportunidad de recuperar todo.

— ¡Vamos! Sigue rociando ese rojo y…—animó, deteniéndose al acto. Sougo le dedicó una sonrisa y su columna fue ultrajada por el mal presentimiento; y qué razón tenía, pues en esas pálidas manos yacía el tabasco que no tardó en caer casi en mitad de contenido sobre la cena para dos—y… ¿Es necesario que sea tanto? ¿Realmente estás cuidándote el estómago, Sou…?

La sonrisa creció. Lucía inocente, suave… para cualquiera que no fuera la víctima.

—Bien, entiendo: estás molesto.

—No estoy molesto.

Eso era algo que decía alguien molesto, en efecto. Pero no lo dice. Yamato omite sus comentarios. Decide posponer el sorbo de la cerveza, a favor de su caluroso futuro.

—Aún no es tarde para alcanzar al resto.

—Tampoco lo es para que vuelvas a prender la estufa, Sou.

Se miran, y se vuelve un minuto de suspenso. Sobre quien mantiene más la mirada y sin ánimo de perder. No obstante el resultado se ha dicho desde el momento que se conocieron: Sou es débil, más cuando se trata de Yamato. Vuelve a prender la estufa, resignado de hombros y acción. El señor " _no puedo decir no_ " tal y como nombra Yamato, aparece, y debe felicitarse internamente.

Sobre la mesa es cuestión de tiempo antes de que aparezca un plato en descaro ardiente… porque Yamato se pregunta cuán normal es sentir la temperatura aún sin hincarle diente. Magia negra. Algo sospechoso que deberá hacer ingresar a su organismo a la fuerza. Aferrándose a su fiel lata, se incorpora en el sillón, y lo ve, un vaso de leche y la indignación de su compañero por haber cedido. Incluso Sougo no quiere torturarlo voluntariamente y debe sonreír, por saberlo un buen chico. El problema que según el estándar picante "Sougo" un simple vaso de leche no solucionará ni reparará los traumas físicos de su estómago. La intención es lo que cuenta, intenta pensar. La intención es lo que cuenta, se repite, como si necesitara digerirlo.

Ah, quisiera poder digerir fácilmente **_eso_**.

Una cucharada y la expectación yace en su cocinero. Yamato simula que el sudor no está naciendo y se echa la primera porción a la boca; y quisiera decir que ha sido prejuicioso, que Sougo ha aprendido a moderar su nivel pero… el ardor se ha instalado en toda su cavidad bucal tal y como una picadura de abeja, se extiende y baja por su garganta tortuosamente hasta que cae y no hay solución dentro de su boca. Tiene que sonreír sin saber cómo lo ha logrado y tarda un par de segundos antes de buscar la cerveza. Debe ser listo, no ser visto a la hora de tomarla. Sougo voltea a su propio plato y ahí, justo ahí, se digna a salvar sus entrañas con un frío sorbo. Agradece el haber traído un pack de seis con anticipo para la ocasión.

El proceso se repite varias veces hasta que la diferencia de resistencias se hace ver. Yamato tiene buena resistencia al alcohol, efectivamente, mas tras terminar de buscar un nuevo pack, ya empieza a sentirse un tanto aturdido. Sougo está fresco. Malditamente fresco. Yamato se decide a actuar antes de embriagarse. Porque, por dios, el ebrio debería de ser el mismo que ha acabado su plato sin beber del cuenco de sake ni una vez.

Sin preámbulos, vuelve a insistir.

—Por una razón estoy y estamos aquí, ¿puedes adivinar cuál de todas es?

Sougo palidece, alejándose de su plato en medio de la enervación. Parece pensar, debatirse por responder automáticamente, sin embargo tarda más de lo que Yamato podría considerar sano.

—Si es por lo que pasó con Re:vale, realmente lo lamento—se escuchó. Un torrente de palabras rápido, nervioso. Sougo parecía moribundo de repente—. Fui descuidado y pasé a llevar a Tamaki-kun. No tuvimos el mejor comportamiento…

—Sou.

—Si tan solo hubiera tenido más cuidado, no hubiéramos dado esa impresión a los senpais…

—Sou.

—Juro hacer lo posible para redimirme, Yamato-san. Me volveré a disculpar con el resto, ¡también con Yuki-san y Momo-san!—Y Yamato supo que podría beber con calma por un rato: lo había perdido—También debería de disculparme con Tsumugi-san y Banri-san… y con el presidente… Por Dios, no merezco estar aquí, debería pagar con mi vida…

—Evitemos los suicidios por honor, Sou.

—Pero estoy tan arrepentido por mi comportamiento…

¿El lado positivo? Sougo bebió de un sopetón su trago. ¿El malo? Quizás debería de apartar la botella antes de que se mortificara por las penas erróneas.

Yamato siseó, golpeando la superficie de su bebida con el pulgar. Un ritmo que mantuvo hasta que encontró manera de interferir.

—Sobre lo que tienen con Tama—preciso, directo. Sougo se ahogó. Por la reacción, dedicó la mejor sonrisa. Una burla, una felicitación que espantó todavía más el ambiente—, ¿cuándo formalizarán?

Sougo no respondió.

—No son tan disimulados como piensan.

Fórmulas mentales, escándalo. La mente del número cinco estuvo por explotar, pasando desde el pálido al bermellón. No es que no se supiera visible, mas había sido un ataque propio del líder. Justo de esos que noqueaban su médula y rompían cualquier estabilidad y bastaban para extinguir el peso de un nuevo cuenco de sake. Necesitaba hervir, para procesar.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?—Es la pregunta.

— ¿Realmente deseas que onii-san les coloque en evidencia? Personalmente, no lo recomiendo.

Es claro, Sougo niega, agradeciendo en silencio la opción. Porque no soportaría las pruebas de su delito, porque ya siente el corazón a punto de escapársele por la garganta y no es cómodo: el sabor a curry no da buen augurio, menos la mezcla especial que se ha dado junto al alcohol.

Yamato se endereza y revisa los platos. Están vacíos, mas una pila de latas está ahí, señalándole que su sangre no estaba sola y su vejiga explotaría una vez que el bochorno aumentara; pero no era el momento, no, y por lo mismo, aclaró su garganta. Serio. Debía dar una charla seria. Como un padre siendo responsable de los líos sentimentales de sus hijos… Al menos el calor de la cerveza tapa su pudor ante semejante analogía.

—No podrán seguir así por más tiempo, y lo sabes, Sou. Tú acumulas, Tama explota. Eventualmente acabarán mal, ¿cuánto presión aguantarás antes que pase?

—Lo sé…, pero—justificación que nace, manos que se ven mover, intentando sostener algo que él mismo parecía no poder tolerar. Cesa, los brazos caen a los costados, resignados—… Sé que esto debe terminar.

— ¿Terminar?—Inquiere Yamato—Vamos, ¿lo dices en serio?

—Es peligroso para él, para IDOLISH7. Soy absolutamente consciente de los riesgos que conllevaría para la agencia de ser descubiertos.

¿Cuánta terquedad puede cargar una persona? Como líder, Yamato debe resoplar en silencio. Admira esa parte de Sougo, la misma que Iori muestra a diario: son precavidos, piensan en proteger la integridad completa. Sou no piensa en sí mismo y ahí yace un gran problema.

—Bien, Sou—dice, ganándose la atención inmediata—. ¿Puedes decirme cuándo es el mejor momento para ustedes, como unidad? Su mejor tiempo.

La respuesta está en la punta de la lengua.

Hay tiempos difíciles, los iniciales. Líos y enredos. Y esa confianza, esas sonrisas. Sougo quiere admitir pensar que están en el mejor momento para ser Mezzo".

—Lo sabes, ¿no?—Dice, sonriendo. La sonrisa es respondida con un sentimiento de pecado—Han sacado lo mejor de cada uno estando juntos. Lo amas.

—Lo amo…

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te detiene?

Es difícil, problemático. Incluso Sougo la ha pensado, olvidado. Sin embargo es una interrogante mayor. Porque es el bien de Tamaki. Es su salud y felicidad. Sougo no se siente preparado para ello. Tampoco para correr un riesgo capaz de arrebatarle todo. Tiene miedo.

—Es su futuro—responder, al final.

Yamato entiende, es aterrador. Similar a la traición, a esa venganza que quiso llevar acabo, ¿qué se podía de hacer cuando se sostenía el hilo de alguien amado? Era estúpido, sí. Fue estúpido también. Bebió por su pasado, por el mejor de los casos, también por esa boba mueca que Sougo colocaba, consciente de su posición.

—Es imposible no pensar en un futuro, Yamato-san— sigue hablando. Yamato lo escucha—, cuando el futuro de Tamaki-kun puede ser infinito.

—Tama puede ser un niño, pero no eres su madre.

Sougo toma silencio y bebe.

—Y tampoco lo amas como una, además.

Esta vez existe una sonrisa amarga en Sougo. Yamato sabe leerlo. Saben leerse entre sí. Las mentiras de Yamato, ese corazón podrido que ambos han dicho tener. Comparten sentimientos, y se pudren en sonrisas, un trago de sake y cerveza.

—Así es. No puedo atribuirme tal pureza.

El curry es lo que menos dolor causa en la velada. Pero es algo que se ha mantenido. Los deseos ocultos, la inmensidad de aquello que Sougo no quiere nombrar. La sensación se le parece; pasivamente actuando sobre su lengua, picándole e hirviendo paulatinamente más pensara en ello, similar a lo que su estómago percibe. Similar a lo que la consciencia vive. Duele. Pero se puede vivir con tales dolores.

—Es amor, sin embargo, ¿quién lo diría?—Ríe Yamato— De los siete: ustedes.

Sougo bebe al fin. El sake que hierve dentro de su garganta afloja sus comisuras.

—Creo haber escuchado algo similar de tu boca en el pasado, Yamato-san.

— ¿Cómo no? Fueron los primeros en colisionar, también.

Es nostálgico. Es como si hubiera pasado siglo tras ello. Sougo se encoge en su sitio, apenado.

—Quizás fue un augurio. Seguimos haciéndolo y… —Sougo pausa. Otra vez, parece necesario el beber. Lo hace y respinga, sintiéndose abochornado, estúpido: una presa—… seguiremos haciéndolo.

Pero ha dicho lo que al líder le ha parecido el jaque.

Yamato mueve la pieza, en un sorbo y una aspiración. Incluso dentro de la temperatura del alcohol, siente la frescura.

—Así que es algo a lo que le temes—dice, y automáticamente lo ve incorporarse, bajar el rostro—. Temer está bien, Sou.

El verter y beber, el ciclo que lleva a un trago sin preámbulo. Realmente parece ser que se necesita más que un mero sorbo para soportar y es secundado. Yamato brinda para sí mismo y traga media cerveza a favor de eso. Es fría. Tibia. El calor en el rostro, por más frialdad recorra hasta su estómago, parece haberse instalado sin fecha de partida. Le causa gracia el saberse con un futuro de resaca.

—Existe el temor cuando hay algo por perder—suelta Sougo, como si el valor estuviera en su garganta y en sus manos mantuviera el palpitante corazón de un adolescente—. Con estas manos lo perderé, lastimaré.

Miedo. Pérdida. Zona prohibida. Quizás están a camino de la ebriedad, sentimentales. Pero el ánimo decadente es contagioso. Se hunden y la respiración se hace cada vez más turbia. Un tabaco que no se huele y no alivia. Que pica en los ojos y, más luego de lo que gustaría, ataca a Sougo.

—No quiero perder a Tamaki-kun—se quiebra—. No puedo decidir qué es lo mejor para él, pero lo intento, Yamato-san. Aún si no tengo tal facultad…

Una voz que es un hilo. No fortísimo, no pianísimo. Y teme. Yamato sabe bien que el interruptor del menor no ha sido presionado. Sougo está cuerdo, pero sigue con los ojos tan secos como de perdida la expresión, y no hay mal peor que de un cuerdo en medio de las penas. La razón golpea fuerte. Por ello se alza, tomando la botella de sake a favor de un empujón. Son adultos. Está bien no ser del todo responsable una vez. El agradecimiento se da en una sonrisa a medias que corresponde y el beber es inercia.

—Es simple, Sou. Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua—dice Yamato. Recibe la atención y se tensa, porque… está obligado a decir a algo razonable—. Si pelean o similar, encontrarán un acuerdo.

— ¿Y si no pasa? En algún momento incluso él se cansará.

—Si pasa, solo resuélvanlo con sexo—Y bastó un segundo para que Sougo se cubriera la boca, evitando escupir el sake—. Es lo que muchas parejas hacen.

— ¡Yamato-san!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tamaki-kun sigue siendo un niño!

Yamato tiene que quitarse las gafas, para echarse a reír cómodamente.

— ¿Qué sucede con esa ingenuidad? No es que Tama sea inocente de la vida, ya sabes.

Sougo quería hacer oídos sordos y no funcionaba cuando ya parecía tener un nuevo color por tez. Bebieron por ello, claro. Sin dejar gota alguna.

—Pero no pasará nada, lo siento, Yamato-san—Insiste Sougo—. Porque no somos ni seremos algo. Es demasiado joven.

Ah, qué terco.

—Es el quinto abrazo más deseado, Sou. Si no te mueves, puede que te lo quiten…

El trago en seco nace, Yamato lo escucha y decide apretar el asunto. Se endereza un tanto agónico y mira cómo Sougo ya se encuentra abrazándose de piernas en el sillón, pensativo.

— ¿Realmente quieres que te lo quiten? ¿Qué harás si alguna chica te gana?

—Felicitarla—rápido, demasiado. Como si dijera un discurso previamente aprendido— y pedirle que cuide a Tamaki-kun, mas no interrumpa sus responsabilidades.

Yamato, por más que quiere poner en duda sus palabras, lo ve como una ruta posible.

— ¿Y eso te hará feliz?

— Muy feliz por Tamaki-kun.

Mentira. Una mentira que se condimentó en la indulgente sonrisa, en la hendidura que se abría dentro del pecho. Sougo sonrió por saberlo así. Yamato la respondió, con la amarga sorna silenciosa.

—.Me estoy esforzando para que nada cambie, Yamato-san—es lo que agrega, y eso ha bastado para que los grados de alcohol burbujeen.

Son niños, es lo que piensa Yamato. Quizás es su seudo-vejentud acrecentada, esa responsabilidad que se niega a aceptar como parte de su querer; pero ahí están, con la instancia que no toman, porque hay cobardía. No quiere verlos seguir así y más allá de preocuparse por su paz, teme por sus integridades, ¿será que el tiempo le ha cambiado? Yamato ha sido cobarde, sí. Se ha querido rendir muchas veces, sí. No es quién para reprochar, mas… ¿no era el tiempo el que le había dado tal facultad? Familia, eran familia.

 _Ah, maldición: lo somos, ¿no?_

—Nadie te lo pidió—soltó, tan de repente que el ambiente se inundó silencio—. Dices que Tama no está listo, que es menor, que es inmaduro; cuando al único que veo sin estar listo eres tú, Sou.

La dureza no ha dolido, no al principio. Sougo parpadeó, incrédulo. Aquello que no ha querido escuchar, la verdad de todo escapa y a la que quiere hacer oídos sordos. Yamato no se arrepiente por más que la angustia bordee sus labios y, al fin, Sougo no sabe cómo combatirlo. Porque le admira, porque tiene la razón. Pero sigue siendo un adulto. Quiere hacerlo ver, incluso intentarlo. Aunque se vea patético, contiene el nudo que se forma dentro de su garganta.

—Les amo, Yamato-san. A ti, a Mitsuki-san, a todos, y sé lo que intentas—dice—. Hice todo lo posible cuando ustedes pelearon y no fui escuchado… Así que, por favor, lo ruego: Yamato-san, en mi vida sentimental, déjamelo a mí, ¿sí? Por favor.

Quiere irse, huir.

—Nadie te pide que no pienses en lo mejor. Pero no retrocedas, Sou… ¿No quieres ser al menos un poco egoísta? Sin necesitar estar ebrio para serlo.

Es la condena lo que le obliga a beber del vaso hasta el fondo. Y el calor predomina, quema.

La sangre empieza a pesar al igual que su existencia. Es irónico cómo su estómago arde y burbujea, duele, y no puede determinar cuál de todas las razones es; si es del nervio o el alcohol, ¿qué más da la respuesta, piensa Sougo? El calor, fogoso, lo domina y abochorna. Le obliga a estrellar las rodillas contra el piso tan pronto como intenta levantarse. Sostiene su boca, ante lo posible. El curry tienta con devolverse. Moverse rápido no ha sido el mejor plan.

Egoísta, ser egoísta, piensa. ¿Es posible? ¿Puede serlo? No, no, no, no. Es su hábito. Porque ser egoísta no es un camino seguro. Sougo anhela seguridad.

Y también anhela a Tamaki.

Su integridad y su juicio, su seguridad y lo que desea. Así como su sueño… ¿No estaba su sueño haciéndolo feliz a pesar de temerle en un principio? Como un interruptor, el calor sofocó sus entrañas y, más luego de lo que hubiera deseado: se nubla.

—Lo necesito—es lo que dice—. Ahora… quiero a Taa-kun.

En ese momento Yamato tiene que tragar en seco.

—Mierda—escapa de su alma, de su responsabilidad, también del inconveniente.

¿Cuál sería la posibilidad de darle un giro a la situación?

-o-o-o-

Tamaki se ha negado el buen humor, por más que Nagichi le hubiera cedido la corona de Ousama Pudding y Rikkun le hubiera acompañado a la piscina de pelotas. Tampoco quiso sonreír cuando Iorin aceptó bailar con todos la coreografía de Kokona –y sí, tampoco dedicó más que un puchero al bailar, ¡era la señal de protesta!–. Bien, sí, se había divertido, pero no significaba que estuviera menos molesto. Cada bocado de pudín lo disfrutó, efectivamente y lo admitiría. Sin embargo cuánto más tiempo pasaron ahí, más tiempo perdió para poder conversar con Sou-chan.

 _Es tarde._

Llegaron y encontraron las luces prendidas. Dos platos sin lavar en el fregadero y una bolsa en la cual sospechaba habría latas y una botella. Sospechoso, todo era sospechoso. Mitsuki evitó tocar la todavía más sospechosa olla con contenido digno de las manos malévolas de la otra mitad de Mezzo" y preparó té. Tamaki supuso que sería para Yamato, quien parecía encerrado en el baño, ¿sería que comer ese curry raro lo habría matado? Lo dejarían a la duda. También esas curiosas marcas de uñas en el exterior de la puerta de su habitación… porque pensar en ellas le daba un escalofrío feo.

 _No hay señal de Sou-chan_ , pensó. _Debe estar durmiendo_ , concluyó. No podría molestarlo a no ser que quisiera un regaño gratuito. No pasaron las doce de la noche y cada cual se fue a su cuarto, incluyéndolo.

Insoportable, no podía conciliar el sueño. Con el deseo de levantarse, giraba y giraba, enervándose encima de la cama. No hablaban claramente desde días y tampoco habían tenido algún trabajo juntos. Incomunicados, la distancia empezaba a inundarlo de soledad, desmotivarlo. Tuvo que darse la vuelta, desbloquear el teléfono con la plena intención de jugar un rato. No le quitaba el mal sabor de dentro de la boca. Amargo, todavía tras haber comido pudín, ¿qué clase de maldición le habrían lanzado?

—Estúpido, Yama-san. Estúpido Sou-chan—bufó—. Estúpidos todos.

Algo se desbloqueó de pronto. El sonido de la madera impactando contra el piso, unos pasos erráticos. Tamaki sudó frío. ¿Alguien habría ido al baño? Mas no sonaba humano. Arrastrándose, generando fricción contra el tapiz del piso…¿Otro ladrón? ¿Y si no era un ladrón? ¿Y si era un asesino o un fantasma?

Con miedo, tomó aire y le dio la espalda a la puerta. No, no. Debía ser su imaginación. Solo sonidos de la noche, nada más. El problema estuvo en que el pomo de su puerta empezaba a girar tan lentamente, tan insufriblemente… que le aclaraba el panorama. Fuera lo que fuera, entraría.

Los fantasmas no son reales. Los fantasmas no son reales. Los fantasmas no son reales… Los asesinos sí, no obstante. ¿Y si intentaba ignorarlo? Tal y como los cuentos de Sou-chan, quizás si se hacía el dormido no le harían nada. Sí, sí, sí. Ese era el plan perfecto, ¡ser un niño bueno salvaba al protagonista en toda historia! Cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchando el chillar de la puerta. Pasos. Uno. Dos. Tres… ¿Cuatro? Y se quedó en cuatro, porque un fuerte ruido sentenció la muerte de su posible asesino fantasma… o su caída.

Se volteó lentamente, tragando con dificultad. Vio un pie, luego otro. Las sábanas sucias –que no le había pasado a Sou-chan para lavar– se habían vuelto una trampa mortal, esa misma que subía y subía, enredándose en un cuerpo que, quizás, reconocía. Pero en ese instante vivía la euforia, ¿quién diría que mantener su dormitorio desordenado serviría para sobrevivir? Con esto, nunca más lo ordenaría, ¡ahí se veían, Sou-chan, Iorin! Buscando la luz de su teléfono, se vanaglorió ante su polizón y… acabó por espantarse... Si es que era posible, considerando la situación.

Bien, sí era un polizón. No un fantasma, no un posible asesino serial. Sino…

— ¿¡Sou-chan!?

A decir verdad, ¿había diferencia entre lo último y Sou-chan?

—Taa-kun.

Junto al ruidoso tragar, Tamaki se prepararía para lo que no sería una noche corta.


	4. EXTRA

**Lo que pasó (Extra I)**  
 _"¡Que están en vivo!" IDOLiSH7 grita._

— ¡A pedido del público, Mezzo" deberá bailar!

Las cámaras han mostrado la sonrisa de Tamaki Yotsuba y la audiencia presente ha lanzado un suspiro profundo, digno de soberbia de esas comisuras. El quinto abrazo más deseado brilla, y siquiera la palidez de su prójimo logra quitarle la ilusión… porque está cegado y, en efecto, lo único que recibe al voltearse fue una sonrisa repleta de condescendencia de su mayor sin llegar a sospechar respecto al ambiente. Internamente, Idolish7 grita. Sougo Osaka también. Pero la transmisión sigue y una sola mueca puede ser encabezado de cientos de páginas. Deben ser cuidadosos.

Sougo lo sabe, y quiere comentárselo a Tamaki. Demasiado ensimismado en su juventud y emoción lo halla, mas también el foco no abandona a los dos grandes; Re:vale se mueve y las masas les siguen. Qué poder tan tenebroso.

—Será una batalla amistosa entre parejas—explica Yuki—. Se dice mucho de la química de un dúo por cómo baila una pieza de vals.

— ¡Oh, darling!—Exclama pronto Momo, abrazándose a uno de sus brazos. El público ha lanzado un gritillo—No sé qué haré, ¿podrá mi corazón tolerar bailar con un hombre tan guapo sin perecer en el intento…?

Risas que nacen y un rubor automático llega hasta las orejas de Yuki, abochornado como tan solo su contraparte podría causar. Sonríen, sin embargo. Siempre confidentes, siempre con planes dentro de sus voluntades.

—Tienen cinco minutos para prepararse. IDOLiSH7, muestren a el poder de su poderosa subunidad.

Sin pausa, el mundo se mueve para Sougo. Si antes estaba intentando no mostrar desesperación, ahora tenía que lidiar con distintas voces, un encierro oportuno llamado por abrazo grupal y se asfixia, confunde. De pronto, se encuentra perdido. Más de lo que podría. Si podrá hacerlo, si no decepcionará a nadie: si no hará algo que arruine a todos. El peso sobre sus hombros es aquel que se ha impuesto, drásticamente.

— ¡Bien, Mezzo"!—Dice Mitsuki. Sonríe, da ánimos y, de la espalda del par, llegan pequeñas palmadas—Den lo mejor y no se preocupen por el resultado, ¡siempre serán los mejores para nosotros!

Riku no tarda en secundar con un ánimo inexorable.

— ¿Eeeh?—Tamaki se queja—. Pero Mikki, no vamos a perder.

—Estás demasiado seguro, ¿no…?—Yamato debe suspirar, arreglándose los anteojos. Sus ojos pasan de la efigie de confianza absoluta hasta la congelada otra mitad de Mezzo"— Tierra llamando a Sou, ¿sigues aquí con nosotros?

Un segundo, dos segundos y… espabila, abruptamente.

— ¿No puede ser otro? Nagi-kun podría estar más familiarizado y no interrumpirá el baile de Tamaki-kun.

— ¡No!—Suelta Nagi, negando enérgicamente—Deben afianzar sus lazos como pareja, ¡el _love_ debe fluir!

 _Lazos. Love. Pareja_.

 _No, no, no._

Sougo ha gritado internamente.

— ¿P-Pareja?—Inquiere, queriendo asegurarse.

—Son pareja—Iori contesta. Pero tal hipocondriaco, no basta, solo se exalta; en un suspiro, la respuesta es reformulada de la manera más calma, medida—Como Mezzo", Osaka-san.

—Ah, sí, sí, sí… Mezzo"— El alivio le hace soltar una enervada risa—. Somos Mezzo", claro…

—Sou-chan, estás pálido de repente.

—Todo está bien, —y sin creerlo, repite— todo… está bien.

Fue masivo. IDOLiSH7 sabía que no todo estaba bien, pero sonrieron con la ilusión de agregar ánimos. Tamaki se piensa más conocedor, ¡y tiene confianza! Dentro de esas sonrisas e inquietudes, quiere probarse ante sus compañeros. Su mano sobre el hombro de su mitad es la fuerza necesaria para dedicarle toda su determinación.

—De todas formas, no deberías preocuparte...—dice, y aunque Tamaki no lo escuche, Yamato e Iori rezan por lo que vendrá—.Yo bailaré y tú puedes quedarte quieto. Solo quédate atrás.

La indignación es automática.

— ¿Qué…?

—No es necesario que bailes, Sou-chan. Seré suficiente: lo haré por ambos.

La intención es lo que cuenta, es lo que piensa Mitsuki para consolarse. Yamato e Iori se dan en la cara, sin haber esperado nada desde el principio. Riku y Nagi solo pueden lamentarlo porque, ¿no había dicho con buen querer? Sin importar réplicas, el sentimiento quedó. Sougo no lo olvidará y Tamaki no parece entenderlo. Mezzo" está en desastre.

— ¡Ya es hora!

Las luces fueron coloridas y la música llena las orejas en un vibrar constante; un vals, y el corazón se aferró a la taquicardia, al pánico, también a la mueca de Tamaki, intentando encontrar alguna forma en la música. Junto al grito de Momo, la multitud vitoreó: no hay tiempo de repararlo. Mezzo" se mira, entre la polaridad del enojado y el espontáneo en ignorancia, dieron un paso hacia el centro, compartiendo pantalla ansiosamente con el dúo experimentado. Sougo reconocía la pieza, mas Tamaki seguía intentándole encontrar la gracia. Ninguno estaba listo, sin importar cuánto lo pensaran.

— ¿Listos?—Preguntó Momo, bien apoyado en el hombro de Sougo.

Antes que pudiera contestar, el sonido de la voz del menor reverberó en ánimo.

— ¡Siempre! ¿No es así, Sou-chan?

Hay una sonrisa tensa, un asentir que se escucha desde el fondo de la garganta. IDOLiSH7 desde los asientos, brinda con una incómoda risa en respuesta, porque son el entretenimiento: sus reacciones alimentarán a la audiencia al paralelo de lo que suceda con los dúos. Para asegurar Iori anota mentalmente los detalles que le determinen cuál ruta y solución habrá que aplicar. Porque prefiere prevenir, siempre prevenir, antes que lamentar.

Un segundo, y Re:vale se observa. Yuki es elegante, sobrio, y se adelanta a su compañero a la hora de reverenciarse a pedir su mano. Momo ha dado un gritillo al cielo, sonrojándose entre risas mientras se atrapa el pecho, mas no tarda en recibirlo, atrapando la invitación, dejando que su otra mano se acomode en su hombro mientras que Yuki se acomoda en su cintura. Están acostumbrados, sí. El público debiera, pero no puede aguantar la fascinación a cada toque. Quizá algo así espera de Mezzo", más piel, más familiaridad. A lo que ellos les respecta, solo hay patosos movimientos. Muy talentoso puede ser Tamaki, pero ante la mirada hostil de Sougo y su negación a dar el primer paso, lo único de lo que se jactan es de observarse.

Re:vale lee el ambiente rápidamente.

—Hay que dar el ejemplo a nuestros pequeños invitados—Dice Momo, ladeando el rostro, soslayando y volviendo hacia Yuki. La sonrisa es compartida—, ¿no, darling?

Paso, paso y la melodía fluye. La canción es clásica, tan conocida como para ser distinguida entre jóvenes y adultos. Aun así ha tardado en llegar la forma del sonido a los oídos de Tamaki. La piensa sobria, demasiado ordenada: demasiado perfecta como para disfrutarse. Pero el bichillo del orgullo le hace ver por el soslayo, retratar en cómo Re:vale se mueve a la perfección, sonriéndose y sonriéndole a todos. No le gusta perder. Tamaki realmente odia perder y mientras más se apasione, más pesado y desastroso siente su cuerpo. Automáticamente tiende a mirar a sus compañeros; Mitsuki le alienta a todo pulmón y debe colocar un puchero, porque empieza a frustrarse, porque ni las muecas de Nagi y Riku están surgiendo efecto. No logra encontrar la calma.

—Sou-chan, no estás moviéndote—dice, y lo busca, aferrándose un tanto más a esos antebrazos, exigiendo respuesta, atención.

No la obtiene tan fácil.

Sougo está tieso e incluso a sabiendas que la posición que llevan no está ni cerca a la correcta de un vals, mantiene sus manos estáticas sobre los hombros de Tamaki. Nervioso, sí. Molesto, tal vez. No sabe si será capaz de controlar al menor. La impulsividad de Tamaki en cualquier momento le matará, y no sabe si de algo al corazón o por algún movimiento que no logren de coordinar. O peor: quizás matan a alguien. Sougo no se siente con tanta fe y su corazón sigue en catástrofe.

—¿Sou-chan…?—Insiste.

Un espacio para pensar es lo que se implora en medio de la melodía. Si las manos sudan, o si el júbilo de la audiencia está sobre ellos, no importa. Sougo lo sabe y se repite: Tamaki es un buen chico. Tamaki es un buen chico, vuelve y suspira, para mirarlo y encontrarse con ese par de suplicantes orbes azules. Brillan, se han vuelto cristalinos ante un pesar que acojona cualquier rabia que Sougo quiera mantener, ¿cómo luchar contra una causa perdida? Ha perdido desde el principio y suelta un ligero suspiro a la hora de enfocar el agarre de su diestra a favor de encontrar y sujetarse a la del menor. Un tanto áspero, los dedos de Tamaki tardan en reaccionar; y es que tampoco sabe cómo hacerlo, pero es un avance que suplica siga, con una prueba de silencio.

—Eres más alto—se escucha, lento y serio. Un escalofrío cala la médula del menor, quien no réplica, solo escucha—. Sostén mi espalda por debajo de mi brazo y mantén la postura.

Tamaki obedece, sin dudar.

Ah, qué frio tacto el que mantienen ahí.

—Sigue el ritmo de mi voz, por favor.

Un zapatear marca sonido. Es bajito. Tan bajito como para que Tamaki quiera hablar…, sin embargo aparece. Los labios se mueven quedito, un esbozo. El pianísimo se distingue y quiere capturarlo tanto como pueda. Toda la atención se encuentra ahí: no puede fallar. _No quiere fallarle a Sou-chan._ Y ese un, dos, tres, lo repite para sí, empezando a moverse. Han empezado a bailar y no lo saben. Ninguno piensa en ello. Solo en sobrevivir y convencer. Porque ahí está, vez que la parte menor de Mezzo" baja la cara, no logra encontrar con una felicitación y a juzgar por la concentración del mayor, no parece estar dispuesto a dar una. Es soberbia. La incandescente pasión de la guerra inicia y hace triste a Tamaki.

—¿Estás molesto?—Es la pregunta que causa que la cuenta se detenga.

Tamaki es capaz de mantenerse, sin embargo el roce de pies es la muestra clara que ha dado en un punto de su compañero.

—No, no lo estoy.

¿Cómo se debe considerar una respuesta dicha con tanta frialdad? Porque ha habido una sonrisa. Gélida sonrisa, si le preguntan a Tamaki.

— ¿Te sientes enfermo?—Vuelve a alzar la voz— ¿Quieres parar?

—Estoy bien, Tamaki-kun.

A lo que Tamaki leyó entre líneas: " _si tuviera un objeto corto punzante en mano, Ousama pudding no la contaría dos veces_ ". Tragó saliva. No iría a acobardarse por el asesino serial de su imaginación.

—Si estás tan bien, ¿por qué estás pisándome entonces?

La marcha se detiene y Sougo ha mirado los pies. Es cierto. Ahí está y la vergüenza es la manera de aflojar los agarres… y la tensión sobre el rostro. Hay desesperación por lo incorrecto. Sin embargo el Sou-chan a la deriva, es el más fácil de controlar. Tan pronto como intenta zafarse y huir, Tamaki lo estrecha contra sí. Más como Re:vale. Más, para hacerse notar. Sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos. Latidos, temblores, es consciente de todo y en ese momento descubre el poder del vals. Aburrido, sobrio, difícil. Sougo puede ser aburrido, sobrio y difícil también..., pero es porque cuesta entenderlo.

Si el vals es un paso a entender a Sougo, lo tomará: decide.

—Bien, Sou-chan—dice, tan dispuesto como lo es su ánimo—. Bailemos.

Es una invitación. Irradia un calor que se almacena en el estómago y sube. No es nausea, no es nervio. Conlleva taquicardia y, sin embargo, sonríe. Al fin sonríen entre sí, y la música les guía. Tamaki es un bailarín innato y Sougo conoce las reglas. Cuando el mayor respinga, el menor sabe que está lográndolo; el vals guía, libera, une. Lentamente, no es necesario el piso, sino la música, ¡y sí que la escuchan! La que tamborilea dentro de sus pechos, esos sonidillos que liberan en cada nimio roce.

Están llenos de diferencias, tipos de amores, y si algo puede ser su gran unión es eso: la música. El amor que sienten por ella y la endemoniada química que burbujea en la muestra de sus artes; Tamaki se ha desatado de un momento a otro y juega. Sus pies son la condena que Sougo se ha acostumbrado a seguir, a adorar. Así de libre, enseñándole los dientes en una perlada diversión. Involuntariamente debe hacerlo también, divertirse. No hay miedos ni sombras cuando se tocan. No deben pensar en ello. Sougo se ha negado en hacerlo. Quizás la luz debiera despertarlos, mas no lo hace. La mano de Tamaki ha hecho girar a Sougo quien, sin reparo, se aferró a sus brazos y termina por soltar un suspiro enervado. Contenerse estresa sus entrañas y no está seguro si amar a Tamaki le hace muy bien tampoco, pero si de algo de algo está seguro es que no podría evitarlo: un parpadear de cachorro, un dirigir berrinchudo o… esa mirada tan adulta que desintegra toda su humanidad, cada parte de Tamaki se ha grabado en su alma. Ha roto su pasado y es la representación de su presente. Tan vívido como el entrelace de sus manos y cálido como su pecho helado parece necesitar a cada instante, se da cuenta y debe reír. Es cierto: está torpemente enamorado.

Se sabe idiota por no querer desechar tales emociones: patético por no economizarlo, volverlos menores, para no romperse en un paranoico futuro. Sougo no quiere aminorarlo, aunque debería. La voz de su padre suele repercutir y cada vez suena más natural: como si el propio Sougo lo pensase. Y quizás lo hace.

—Sou-chan—la voz lo despierta, confunde—, estás colocando una cara triste.

— ¿Yo…?

—Sí. Si estás pensando en cosas tristes, para.

Sougo echa una risa melódica y niega.

—Pensaba en otras cosas.

Tamaki enarca una ceja, sin entender muy bien. Quiere más explicación, y tiende a insistir, resoplar; las pestañas pálidas se baten en parsimonia y se alzan. A esa distancia siente el silbido del aliento, el reflejo dentro de púrpura: es complejo y los latidos se mantienen en expectación.

—Como en lo feliz que soy de haberte conocido, Tamaki-kun.

Ha sido un ataque que Tamaki no esperó y se colora. Sus pies incluso se vuelven más torpes, menos coordinados y decide parar. Si bien ama escuchar esas palabras, no dejan de ser bochornosas. Maldice la capacidad de Sougo por decir cosas importantes con tanta tranquilidad e inclina el rostro, buscando refugio sobre el hombro contrario. Se remueve ahí y lanza un quejido.

—¡Sou-chan, eres vergonzoso!—Lanza, letárgico, acalorado. El aludido no evita largarse a reír suavemente.

—Quizás sí lo soy un poco—ha admitido y Tamaki debe bufar, reírse del mismo modo sobre su refugio.

—Y lo dices con orgullo, ¿eh?

No han notado que la música se ha calmado y la cámara les ha enfocado. Varios filtros sobre el baile se han visto y las risas han estado desde su comienzo. IDOLiSH7 se ha carcajeado ante sus aciertos y conflictos, y sí que Re:vale sabe cómo llamar a la gracia, ¿cómo no? Un diálogo bastaba para captarlos como la pareja casada que se decían ser. Pero Mezzo" ha ganado miradas. El aliento va leyéndose y paulatinamente la pantalla que tienen en la periferia va enfocándose más y más en ellos. Se miran, o así lo muestra ese pedazo de rostro que Tamaki ha dejado ver. Lleva un puchero. Sougo les da la espalda, pero pueden apostar por la condescendiente mueca.

Hay un problema y Yamato lo hace ver. Sí, bailan. Es un jugueteo para la audiencia. Pero…

—Tama…—murmura más para sí, acariciándose la sien—… sube esa mano, por amor a todo. Esa no es la cintura.

Y lo dice recordándose como el autodenominado pervertido y sádico del grupo.

— ¿Saben que siguen al aire…?

Iori, sin embargo, carraspea. Es optimista, a pesar de todo.

—No es algo que Yuki-san y Momo-san no hagan. Aumentar el contacto físico es una estrategia aceptable—dice, porque la han usado. Se ha encargado de ello y tanto Banri como la manager lo han secundado—. Lo están haciendo bien.

Yamato ha lanzado una risa, tan irónica como para alzar el índice en dirección de todo. La audiencia presente ha tomado aire abruptamente y lo ven, al fin.

— ¿De esa forma está bien, Ichi?

De haber tenido algo para beber, Iori hubiera encantado el atorarse y señalar su espanto.

Porque ahí están, sus miradas dicen todo y se acercan. Como si el roce fuera natural y sus cuerpos se necesitaran, los labios se acercan y… pasará. Todos lo piensan e incluso Re:vale ha detenido su danza a favor de sus Juniors. Sería caótico el permitirlo. No pueden permitirlo pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Yuki y Momo se han mirado y sin cundir al pánico, hacen justo lo que una porción de la audiencia no querría: dan la señal para que un montón de globos caiga y existe silencio, tanto como para que Sougo espabile y entre en pánico. Y sí que es pánico. Se sabe en un problema. Ha sido descuidado. Entre el nervio suicida y su honor por perderse, agita la cabeza abruptamente contra la sien de Tamaki, queriendo evitarlo, espabilarlo de alguna forma ya que las palabras se han atorados. Lo ha golpeado y retrocede, en impacto, tragando en seco. No es sorpresa, Tamaki ha soltado un chillido y ha repetido la protesta.

—¡Sou-chan!—Se queja.

Antes que algo más suceda, Momo ha aparecido entre saltos, lanzando gritillos y dando silbidos. Ha dado la señal para que IDOLiSH7 vuelva a reunirse y lo hace. Mitsuki se ha precipitado a abrazar a Sougo mientras que entre Riku y Nagi alzan los brazos de Tamaki. Ninguno está muy consciente todavía.

—¡Mezzo" es nuestro ganador del día! ¡Woooo!

Yuki ha aparecido, aplaudiendo con esa sonrisa suya, modesto y listo para cerrar el programa del día. Entre luces y aplausos, las cámaras cortan todo y la libertad está en suspiros y despedidas. De alguna manera, Mezzo" se ha encargado para desaparecer. Yamato recuerda algo sobre ver cuán había sido el grado de lesión de Tamaki y el arrastrar que dio Sougo para llevárselo. Es sospechoso. Aunque, a decir verdad, ¿qué había de sospechoso en algo que se hacía obvio a cada día?

La probabilidad de encontrarlos medio moribundos no eran tan baja, de todas formas, y como líder responsable –y obligado por Mitsuki– se encaminó a buscarlos entre los bastidores: la manager estaba esperándolos en el auto, y apostaba que llegar sin dos integrantes la volvería un menjunje de nervios digno de grabar. La puerta a los baños estaba entreabierta. Yamato lo percibió en sus últimos pasos. Bajo el presentimiento y el sutil ruido que escuchaba dentro, decidió no abrir. No del todo. Curioso, simplemente dio un roce que bastó para empujarla, vislumbrar una de las dos siluetas que debían estar dentro.

Se veía a Tamaki, con ambas manos contra la pared, observando con el ceño fruncido a un acorralado Sougo. Peleando, se dijo Yamato, dispuesto a aclararse la voz para detener el asunto. Algo le dijo que esperara. Algo que tenía que ver con Sougo, en esa mirada que brindaba. Dura en un principio, blanda al paso de los segundos. ¿Reconciliación? Era lo que parecía. Tuvo que sonreír: quizás sí estaban volviéndose niños grandes de los cuales onii-san no debería de preocuparse tanto. O quizás tan solo estaba malinterpretando la escena…

—Tamaki-kun—la voz suave, quieta.

No hubo respuesta, no de la que hubiera esperado. El menor de Mezzo" volvió a acercarse hasta rozar sus narices, mas mantuvo distancia, como si estuviera esperando algo. Permiso, premio, quién sabía. La otra parte ha dado un respingo angustiado y ha roto la brecha, ladeando ligeramente el rostro para tocar íntimamente esa boca; falta el tiempo antes de entregarse a la instancia, al regalo de pasión en que pronto se hunden como si de oxígeno fuera lo que buscaban el uno del otro. Yamato siente que está birlando la privacidad de los dos, que debiera marchar. Mas también siente que está uniendo las piezas de una historia y quiere enterarse poco a poco.

El tiempo le alerta, también el personal del edificio. Por ello se aleja de la puerta para golpear la pared.

—Tama, Sou, si están dentro: apúrense. Nos iremos en cinco.

Ha sido considerado, un buen hermano mayor. Se ha alejado y regresado a su camino, incluso tomándose su tiempo para comprar una lata de café. Se ha felicitado y todo, orgulloso de sus acciones.

El problema yace en que al llegar, Mezzo" está ahí y Mitsu suspira, sentándose a su lado.

—Volvieron a pelear.

—¿Qué?

 _Cuándo, en qué momento, cómo._

Porque hay cosas que no pueden decirse con precisión: la velocidad de conflicto de Mezzo" es una de ellas.


	5. Chapter 4

**Cuando Sougo olvidó los días  
** _O cuando Tamaki descubrió un método contra los (posibles) homicidas nocturnos y… algo más._

Tamaki ha pasado por más fases de las que recuerda haber pasado en su pubertad, y no es difícil, ¡no las recuerda para empezar! Pero que se note su alteración, molestia, pues agravado y estresado, la nuca se le enfría del mero cansancio. Desde la sorpresa a la mudez, así había iniciado. Las pestañas de Sougo se batieron abruptamente a su frente y, sí, era lindo, ¡sí que lo era! Lindo o no, no quitaba el grandísimo hecho de que estuviera viéndolo entre su ropa sucia, la misma que había prometido ir a dejar dentro de la canasta de lavandería y, en efecto, había olvidado; por ello el espanto número uno nació, ¿sería que el rencoroso espíritu del número cinco había venido a castigarlo por no obedecer a sus deberes de limpieza? Tragaría en seco el chillido y se dedicaría a pensar su mejor disculpa… hasta que la segunda fase dio inicio y el áspero aroma al sake llegaría justo a sus nervios. ¿Bebida? ¿Sou-chan y Yama-san habían bebido? ¡Aun sabiendo lo mal que se ponía el primero! Porque Sougo lo permitía, por no ser responsable cuando se suponía que era uno de los miembros responsables… y por no haber estado ahí, sobretodo eso. Estaba enojado.

Y quisiera Tamaki que aquello fuera el inicio. Pues una tercera y cuarta fase inician simultáneamente. Intentar sacar a su compañero del menjunje letal que por trampa había hecho y la que le siguió fue la vergüenza… Porque no estaba viéndolo muy enojado al respecto, ¡sonreía! Con es típica sonrisa beoda que no controlaba la temperatura facial y las comisuras parecían ser un ronroneo preparado para suspirar contra sus manos. En definitiva, hubiera preferido al Sou-chan que mordía su teléfono por atención, porque entre maniobra y tener la mejilla ajena frotándose contra cada falange, su corazón ya escapaba ante el nervio. Quería gritar. De hecho, pocas cosas le detenían de gritar a esas alturas.

—Taa-kun ha puesto una cara graciosa.

Y la risa. Esa endemoniada risa suave, ida, deleita sus oídos y le hacen airearse. Sou-chan era un intento de niño travieso a esas alturas. Una pantomima a su persona, pensaba, ¡y debería ofenderse! No caer en ese juego. Es difícil hacerlo, claro. Porque debe desordenarse al cabello, tragar todo el oxígeno necesario para bufar y fruncir el ceño. Inevitablemente cae tirando de la capucha que sigue bien atada a su remera de hace dos días.

— ¿Qué parte graciosa hay en mi cara, eh, Sou-chan?

—Esta—le responde, intentando alzar la mano, para señalarlo.

A Tamaki le molesta tanto saber que hay una parte graciosa como el que su propia ropa no le permita saber cuál. Vuelve a exasperarse, siendo víctima de un nuevo torrente de risillas, debiendo gruñir, armarse de paciencia para seguir intentando zafar al mayor con la equivocada razón a esas instancias. No se iría sin decirle lo gracioso. No lo dejaría marchar sin antes le dijese todo, hecho y derecho.

—Aquí—ha escuchado mientras estira un pantalón.

Sougo empieza a mecerse, de atrás hacia delante. Está jugando mientras que trabaja. Genial, ¿a quién le recuerda?

—Sou-chan, quieto.

Sin caso, Tamaki se acuclilla un poco más. La ropa parece más compleja ahora que en la mañana, cuando debe despertarse para ir a la escuela y realmente quiere replantearse la idea de no volver a ordenar en la vida, mas no basta eso ni lo demás, ni el esfuerzo ni su rabia. La calidez llega a su frente, patosa, y se va en un sonido gracioso. Sou-chan le ha besado y ahí está, volviendo a su sitio, con la garganta repleta de la sorna más inocentona.

—Ahí.

— ¿Ahí?—Debe inquirir Tamaki, confundido.

—Sí—y el tarareo escapa, tan dulce, tan sin culpa, que Tamaki enrojece—. Adorable.

Un segundo, dos segundos y… ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Entre el escuchar y el procesar, Tamaki se tomó su tiempo antes de reaccionar.

—Espera, espera, espera, espera, ¡¿qué hay de malo con mi frente?!

Sougo escapó. Ni lejos, ni con proeza. Medio cuerpo delata que ha intentado meterse entre la ropa sucia, revolcándose y dando un par de vueltas por el tapiz del piso. Cuando se detiene, patalea, procurando –infructuosamente– tapar el carcajear. Realmente es un niño. Uno muy borracho, para variar, que ha ignorado todo su esfuerzo por desenterrarlo, enterrándose como si nada. Tamaki lanza un gemido al cielo, tragándose el berrinche.

— ¡Agh!—Grita, tan a calladas como es posible. Otra vez ha empezado a quitar ropa, pieza por pieza, rezongando—Sou-chan, ¿puedes comportarte un poco más como Sou-chan? Es hora de dormir, ¡dormir! No de jugar, ¿bien? Así que saldrás de ahí e iremos a dormir.

¡Ah!

Una mano, ¡puede ver una mano! Sougo intenta volver a taparse tirando de una capucha en dirección a su cara, y lo evita, sí, aferrándose a su mano con la suya, estrechándola contra el piso a favor de revelarlo al fin, ¡y lo logra! Tamaki sonríe al triunfo. Esa vista brillosa le contempla, admira. La tez pálida encendida por el licor y esa garganta ronroneando un tarareo, ese es Sougo y ya no hay más juegos. Como si Sou-chan le felicitara, se deleita de su sonrisa. Y sí que siente el estómago burbujear.

En un lapsus en que se miran, quizás no es tan malo, o es lo que intenta pensar. Es cómodo, y lentamente Tamaki deja caer su peso a un costado, amainando el agarre y posando esa pequeña unión entre ellos sobre el pecho de su mayor. El cansancio no se ha marchado, sin embargo empieza a generar paz ante esa sonrisa fácil, al candor de esas falanges enredándose contra las suyas. Es raro tener la oportunidad de ver a la otra mitad de MEZZO" así, y quiere aprovechar, aunque sea, un par de minutos… o lo que dure. Por ello apoya la cara sobre el dorso, y aspira, ya sin más que las ganas de ir a favor del ambiente.

—Sou-chan—llama, y recibe los orbes púrpuras y debe tragar, preparándose para seguir—, debes ir a dormir. A tu habitación.

Puchero, lo ha visto.

—No quiero.

Tamaki quiso ofenderse. No es tan fácil ante esa cara. Desiste rápido.

—Eeeeeh…, Sou-chan, no hagas berrinches—dice, lo más suavemente que puede—. No puedes dormir aquí.

¿Cómo hacerlo entender? No hay repuesta. De hecho, Sougo le ha dado la espalda, abrazándose a todo su brazo, estirándolo más de lo que sus huesos permiten. Tamaki necesita pensar rápido: hacerlo razonar no debe ser tan imposible. Encontrar el lado racional de Sou-chan es la posible solución.

—Mañana harás un alboroto por no estar en tu cuarto, ¡te querrás hacer eso de haka-algo!

—Harakiri.

Genial, incluso ebrio usa sus dones intelectuales para corregirlo. Decide ignorarlo.

— ¡Eso, eso! Así que no hagas más berrinches y acepta, ¿bien, Sou-chan?—No evita pedírselo, amainando la voz, dando intento de encontrar esa cara, esa misma que le esconde, refunfuñando graciosamente—Sooou-chan, escúchame.

Tamaki se sabe bueno con los niños, le agradan. A veces fáciles de tratar, otras no tanto, ¡la mayoría de las veces son honestos con sus sentimientos! Al contrario de esa bestia, aquella que ahora bate las pestañas tal y como si lograra sacarle algo; y no, señores, Tamaki es un sujeto fuerte, maduro. No podría caer ante semejante truco así, tan fácil.

Sougo abre los labios y la maldición inicia, muy al interior de Tamaki.

—No iré sin Taa-kun—declara y algo estalla. Quizás su corazón o tal vez la temperatura de su integridad. Tamaki se siente atorar mientras que Sougo parece estirar su mano, llevándosela a los labios. Un guiño, un suspiro, y Tamaki siente el suave tacto de esos labios sobre sus nudillos. Cuando ve la sonrisa, ponzoñosa sonrisa, lo descubre: venganza. ¿No había hecho él algo similar hace días en la sesión para la revista? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué era que Sou-chan tenía que ser así de rencoroso?

Respingando, Tamaki se sentó e inclinó por encima de su mayor quien no tardó en extender ambos brazos y cruzarlos torpemente tras su nuca. El agarre se vuelve un peso al que se ha acostumbrado a cargar, ya sea furtivo o sin que se note, a cada abrazo, Tamaki lo confirma. Porque teme que ese peso disminuya y desaparezca, e involuntariamente lo juzga a calladas. Sougo parece no ser ávido controlando su salud, y… puede percibirlo. Quiere pensar que es su imaginación, pero está más delgado y cuando lo alza contra su cadera, puede sentir más huesos que carne; ¿cuántas preocupaciones deben estar agobiándole? Tamaki quisiera contarlas y sabe bien que, incluso así, le costaría entender algunas. Le resta hacer fuerza para dar los primeros pasos, maniobrarse con un brazo mientras que siente cómo un mentón reposa sobre su hombro. Cuando Sou-chan sopla su oreja, se come el escalofrío y el calor: solo avanza hasta su puerta, procurando no tropezar con su propio desorden al encontrar el pomo.

Es exitoso y la luz del pasillo le evoca la calma. Incluso desde ahí puede escuchar la voz de Yamato murmurando quizás qué cosas con Mitsuki. Tamaki supuso que eran regaños. Porque en lugar de Mikki, también hubiera regañado a Yama-san, ¡se lo merecía! Por no dejar que se quedara. Por haber estado con Sougo en su lugar. Y muchas cosas más que podía recalcar y terminarían con el simple no mundano hecho de haber sacado de su Ousama pudding cuando no recordaba haberlo cedido.

Un solo ronroneo es la manera de mantener a Tamaki atento. Porque esa mejilla contra su cuello empieza a darle más cosquillas de las que pretendería y más cuando el candor se acumula, se vuelve tan húmedo como para empezar a sentir, ¡¿dientes?! Santo cielo. Preso del pánico, pateó la ya abierta puerta de su compañero de unidad y cerró tras de sí, ¿por qué si usualmente le daba igual lo que le vieran y no hacer? IDOLiSH7 era su familia. Sin pudores y procurando –en lo posible– no tener secretos, su pecho se hendía del solo pensar que estaba tapando algo…, pero solo por esa vez estaría bien. Por el bien del Sou-chan que despertaría en la mañana, que no necesitaría una resaca y el saber que hizo más cosas vergonzosas que de costumbre.

No, no, no.

Aunque, a decir verdad, entre la oscuridad y la seudo piraña que está cómodamente mordiendo el cuello de su pijama –baboseándole como todo un bebé, por cierto– sí que se siente mucho más responsable (avergonzado también, muy avergonzado) y, ¿qué haría un hombre responsable tipo Sou-chan en sus condiciones? Guiado por eso y de muchas referencias, prendió la luz. Ordenado para Tamaki, pero posiblemente todo un desorden a perspectiva Sou-chan. La habitación no estaba muy distinta a la última vez que la vio, pero no debía ser muy listo para entender que algo mal andaba; basura de borrador por el escritorio, la ropa con la que le había visto en la mañana desperdigada por todas partes, bolas de papel apiladas en el basurero y más allá, y un libro de notas abierto sobre la silla. Tal y como si hubiera estado trabajando antes de irse de polizón a su habitación. ¿Es que acaso la otra parte de MEZZO" no podía darse un descanso? La respuesta estaba sobre sus narices.

—Bien—murmura, con cierto tono de victoria. Acostar a Sou-chan e irse: suena a un plan. No, es un plan, y uno bueno. Considerando que el mismo Sou-chan ya había facilitado el labor del pijama, después de todo.

Si la pregunta era, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Apenas se inclinó en la cama con la intención de acostarle, fue apresado. Sou-chan no era solo una piraña, ¡era un mono! Tamaki se afirmó en la cama con tal de no aplastar a su mayor, ese que se empeñaba en no soltarlo, en llevarlo a la cama junto a él en una no muy sutil fuerza. Incómodo, se quejó en voz alta. Lo único que recibió fue una mejilla contra su boca y un mimo que lentamente empezaba a nublar su mente entre latido y latido. No era tiempo para sentirse débil.

—Sou-chan, es hora de dormir—murmura. Acomoda las rodillas a cada uno de los costados, con tal de no matarse del esfuerzo—, ¿por qué no puedes ser un Sou-chan normal ahora? ¡Ah! Dormir, es hora de dormir. Debes soltarme...

Apenas terminó de hablar, Sougo le soltó, dejándose caer, viéndole desde abajo con un puchero. Ofendido e indignado, en el momento que pestañeó, Tamaki supo que tendría un problema más. Tragó en seco. Enfrentar al infantil Osaka Sougo no era un logro que hubiera desbloqueado, no, no, pero, ¿qué tan imposible sería? Sou-chan siempre le mimaba cuando rezongaba, así que… se inclinó apretando los labios, rozando esa nariz y volviendo a mantener distancia, ya sentándose en la cama, a esperas de la respuesta. Si había funcionado o no, temió por la reacción. Con Sougo nunca sabía qué esperar y a eso debían de sumarle que… ¡ebrio era mil veces peor! Como un arma mortal para su corazón, desvió la cara, no estando listo para fallar, desilusionarse de su pequeño intento…, pero ahí estuvo, un suspiro que llamó su atención y le mostró una de las sonrisas que sí reconocía: Sou-chan estaba tranquilo, con los dedos sobre la tez, casi como si intentase tapar la dicha con la suerte de rozar el intento. Ah…, sí que Tamaki amaba eso.

— ¿Mejor?—Murmura.

Sougo ha asentido tan solo un poco y se queda quieto, haciéndose el pensativo.

—Uhm…—y ha negado al acto—. Otro.

Consentido. Sou-chan se convertía en un consentido. Uno que empezaba a enloquecer sus ganas de evitarlo, de hacer vana intención de ser el racional dentro de la habitación. Tamaki se deja llevar por el querer alimentar a esa bestia, a ese mismo mal solapado en pestañas pálidas que estira el brazo con tal de alcanzar su rostro. No fue quién para alejarse, menos cuando su propia mejilla buscó encajarse dentro de esa pequeña palma. La sostuvo luego, para besar su interior y quedar ahí, admirando el ligero candor que nacía y se acumulaba. Sougo entrecerraba los ojos, respingando tan grato, tan pianísimo, que algo despertó en Tamaki. Esa dulzura la reconoce y le fascina, y no tarda en acercarse, juntar sus labios y separarse con el gusto de que viera su sonreír. Lo que gusta y no, ¡que se notara en su cara! Porque es el sentimiento que brota y quiere reflejar, y quiere que Sou-chan no olvide.

Sin esperar más, Tamaki besa a Sougo, rociando tantos roces en sus mejillas como risillas silenciosas escapan en réplica. Como si fuera demasiado dulce, Sougo se estremece, queriendo carcajear y no lo hace del todo, porque pronto esconde la mitad del rostro en su almohada dejándose amar por cada respiración, sintiendo el aliento escapársele. Y no es suficiente. Al menos no para Sougo, quien toma una bocanada de aire y se aferra al cuello del pijama más cercano; y que solo el tirón delate su intención, esa que deja a Tamaki expectante, deteniendo sus atenciones. Lo ve alterado, perlado ante la temperatura, del contacto. No tarda en preocuparse.

—Sou-chan—llama, tan cerca, tan silencioso como para que sus palabras rocen sobre sus labios—, ¿estás sintiéndote bien…? ¿Necesitas agua…?

Es probable que la borrachera esté haciendo mella en él, ¡Claro! Tamaki está a punto de hacer el ademán de levantarse cuando un nuevo tirón le hace quedar. El ceño de Sou-chan tiembla.

—Taa-kun—comienza, exigiendo algo mucho antes de decirlo, como si debatiera en decirlo o callarlo; Tamaki se queda quieto, porque esos ojos lo embrujan, llenan de adrenalina—. Bésame.

¿Era eso? Dar rodeos para decir algo simple es típico de Sou-chan.

— ¡Pero si ya lo estoy haciendo!

A juzgar por el ligero gruñido y el furtivo robo a su boca, logra comprender –un tanto tarde– la orden. Quiere ruborizarse, dejar que su pecho se altere. Tiene más cosas por las que preocuparse, sin embargo. No, no es tiempo para dejarse llevar. _Madurez, Tamaki, madurez,_ y aunque se lo auto exija, algo dentro de sí duda, contradice.

— ¿Estarás bien?—Se asegura. Sougo asiente— No deberías esforzarte de más, Sou-chan…

La otra mitad de MEZZO" lanza una mirada que Tamaki reconoce al instante: es peligro. Molesto, aunque no lo demuestre.

—Tamaki-kun—dice, tan modulado, tan amable, como si el alcohol no hirviera en su sangre—. Está bien.

Ese "está bien" sí que lo sintió como uno de verdad. O una amenaza, sí, también. Ambas eran válidas considerando que trataba con Sougo, y si no se movía, ¿realmente quería correr ese riesgo? Tamaki bufa, no tan convencido como gustaría. Le preocupa. El alcohol no es bueno y Sou-chan no tiene la mejor de la salud. Así que en ese estado de semi-responsabilidad, acepta, se controla. Alguien debe ser el controlado, mas no promete que a la próxima no sea al revés.

—Si te sientes mal—comienza. Como el menor responsable –ah, qué bien sonaba, se jactó Tamaki– miró directamente a Sougo, y esperó. Ser receptado, ¡que lo escuchara!—, nos detendremos, ¿bien?

A juzgar por la sonrisa, el término fue aceptado y el ronroneo secundó todo. Pero para Tamaki no bastaba.

—Esa no es una respuesta, Sou-chan.

Antes que los labios de su mayor le tocaran como protesta, posó la mano entre ellos. El bramido de molestia fue evidente, mas no tanto como la gracia que le dio. Serio, se dijo Tamaki. Recto como para controlar a ese ebrio Sou-chan que empezaba a sosegársele en pucheros y suspiros. Aunque las ganas de reír fueran mucho mayores a esas alturas.

— ¿Entonces?—Volvió a insistir— ¿Entendido?

Alejó la mano, cruzándose de brazos.

Sougo se mantuvo al margen, un tanto atónito, ido. La tez se nublaba en un tenue rosa que acaloraba hasta la punta de las pálidas orejas.

—Entiendo…—Tamaki oyó el balbuceo, el mecer. Su pijama fue nuevamente zarandeado con un débil agarre, tan trémulo, tan tímido, que sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían; y el aire se le fue. Sou-chan estaba mirándole tal y como estuviera pidiéndole permiso, ¿cuándo era que había adquirido tanto poder?—Taa-kun…

Cualquier gallardía había huido. Tembló para sujetar los pómulos de su mayor, también cuando tuvo que acercarse, dar el primer paso. Era costumbre el tocarse, el besarse. Un hábito que Sougo había permitido y Tamaki aprovechado a cada oportunidad a modo de recompensa. Ahora era Sou-chan quien lo esperaba. Sou-chan era el consentido. Involuntariamente fue patoso, dejando que sus narices chocasen y la suavidad inundase su tacto. Cerró los ojos, armándose de valor. Quería ser un adulto, apurarse en serlo. Mas no necesitaba ver para sentir la sonrisa de Sou-chan, en cómo parecía gustoso del roce, de sus nervios, incluso de esos endemoniados temblores; Tamaki aspiró con fuerza, aun teniendo más voluntad, sentía que volvía al inicio y es que tampoco podía ser muy duro, no cuando el ligero tarareo se volvía una melodía y el tenue aroma al sake se volvía un recuerdo dulce. Se dejó guiar por las ansias suaves y calidez, por esas manos que empezaban a enredarse en su cabello con tal suavidad que tuvo que suspirar ante el mimo. Fue lento, gradual. Como ese vals, Tamaki se amoldó al lado de Sougo, abrazándole, cerniéndole hasta que pudo sentir cada necesidad de esos pulmones, y le gustaba, sí que le gustaba, en cómo sus manos ahora tenían el permiso de pasear, rozando tentativamente los bordes de la camisa de pijama, sintiendo cómo la fría piel de Sougo iba entibiándose ante sus caricias. Llenar a Sou-chan de calor. Quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo, y su boca arremetió con un poco más de fuerza sintiendo un suspiro angustiado aceptándolo, siempre aceptándolo. Sougo no podía decirle que no a Tamaki. No cuando ninguna de sus acciones le disgustaba.

El aire fue un enredo, una cosa absurda. La saliva entremezclándose, hirviendo mientras que las caricias se volvían cada vez más necesitadas, como si no hubiera más que eso, y así era. Cuánto más hubiera, menos se hacía. Las manos de Tamaki se sentían medio vacías y se empezaba a desesperar, regañar. No podía pedir más de lo que Sou-chan podía darle en esos momentos. No cuando el aliento fue precario y húmedo, y esos párpados parecían querer cerrarse. Mierda, ser el racional no era tan fácil como parecía.

—Sou-chan…—llamó, respirando. Lento, agitado, acalorado—, ¿quieres parar…?

Hubo un negar de cabeza. El corazón de Tamaki latió con fuerza.

—Más—pidió Sougo, inclinándose a sus labios y deslizando las manos hasta las suyas. Fue poca la fuerza que utilizó, pero Tamaki dejó que le guiara, intrigado y pronto, todo fue turbio. Para su pecho, su respiración. Jadeando, sintió cómo sus palmas tocaban el abdomen por bajo la ropa e hirvió, todo lo hizo cuando el tacto conectó con ese Sou-chan acalorado, violentamente agitado, mirándole de tal forma que no quedaba duda de nada.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué debía hacer? Sin haber llegado más allá que a las caricias superfluas, se quedó dudando, paralizado mientras que los orbes púrpuras refulgían sobre su sien sudada. Fue seco el trago y el relamerse inevitable porque sus dedos tantearon y presionaron la piel a modo de prueba y sus ojos, sin dejar de repasar los ajenos, buscaban una clave, algo que le dijese que no hacía nada mal: que no lo rompería. Y quién lo diría, el suave exhalar fue paralelo a su toque y fue la respuesta que necesitaba, esa aprobación que le llevó a extender sus dos palmas sobre el vientre mayor. Era cálido, delgado, siempre demasiado delgado, y cuánto más lo estrechara, más seca encontraba la garganta, y le gustaba. La piel de Sou-chan, su cuerpo. Quizás era un deseo suave, sigiloso, que iba conociendo y desconociendo, desbordándose y silenciosamente volviéndose algo más.

Tamaki suspira, bajando a mandíbula hasta el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Sougo y lo besó lentamente, despejándolo de la camisa de pijama. Quería verlo, apreciarlo, y mientras más lejos llegara, más sentía que estaba dando con nuevos rostros, nuevos sonidos. Quizás no era un fortísimo, sin embargo Sou-chan expresaba, se afligía ante los roces de la manera más candorosa que habría recordado. De una manera u otra, Tamaki estaba arriba, saboreando esa piel, incorporándose a cada momento con la remota moción de encontrar reacciones; y lo hizo, ¡sí que lo hizo! Cuando sus labios bajaron hasta el escote desbotonado, sintió velocidad, fricción. El calor lo reconocía tan bien que la cabeza empezaba a nublarse, calentarse, y no abandonó, no. Su lengua jugó por el espacio de las clavículas, bajando hasta el pecho a medio exponer. Era dulzón, tibio y tuvo que masticar sin más fuerza que la de tantear, comprobar qué tan melifluo sería el toque y dándose al certeza que, cuánto más indagara, más era el estremecer que recorría el cuerpo de Sou-chan.

En algún momento dolió. Tamaki jadeó sobre esa piel, sintiéndose todavía más caluroso. Hormigueo que bajaba y se almacenaba en su estómago bajo, asolando su pantalón, dejándolo sin aliento; no debía ser genio para saberse excitado. Era vergonzoso. Quería avergonzarse. Pero… Sou-chan estaba ahí, respirando con dureza abajo y le besaba, lo hacía otra vez, alzando la cintura con vana fuerza, friccionándose contra él tortuosamente y lo supo, hervían más que nunca, y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

—Sou…-chan…—llama, apenas, con los labios pegándose en ese cuello, alejándose a favor de verlo.

No necesita que le responda, tampoco hablar más. Una simple sonrisa le sentencia y les hace compartir nuevamente oxígeno, jugando con esa temperatura en ascenso y abandonándose a acariciar sus lenguas entre sí en un arremeter que quita todo el aire. Que si pica, arde o el sabor del sake hace mella en Tamaki, no importa, solo muerde esa boca hasta que Sougo jadea ahogado y se entrega a peinar su cabello con sus falanges pálidas; es relajante, delicioso, y por lo mismo es que Tamaki empieza a sonreír, a volver a besar ese pecho, sintiéndose abrazado por su calor, invadido de un vértigo amable. Podría dejarse consumir por esas sensaciones, arder todavía más de ser posible y no se cansaría, porque es nuevo, y si es con Sou-chan, puede hacerlo todo. Es esa su confianza. La razón por la que sonríe y hunde la nariz sobre su piel.

¿Podrá aprovechar tanto como quisiera? Se pregunta, sin esperar. Es su naturaleza el ser imprudente y medir las consecuencias luego es parte de su andar y agrava sus gustos y quereres. Hay tanto que no conoce en el cuerpo de Sou-chan, que debe investigarlo; primero con la vista, certero, captando puntos de interés, y luego ataca, satírico a ese juego que ha llamado por amor, a esa diversión insana por la que se guía libre de culpa. Paulatino al estremecer de su mayor, Tamaki ha encontrado divertido dar con esos puntos rosas; mordiendo uno de los pezones con tal travesura que un salto ha dado el escuchar una melodía brotar en reacción. A Sou-chan le ha gustado, y eso es suficiente para atacar, lamer. Los grados desvariando, subiendo y subiendo. Juega con su lengua y muerde quedamente, casi a tientas de comprobar su textura. Sou-chan se encorva en un momento, lo necesita, y Tamaki siente cómo su cabeza ha sido acogida, presionada y, sin más, acurrucada en medio de un par de remezones. Pero no se detiene. No cuando está a gusto.

Con dejes de juego, absorbe y acaricia, llenándose del sabor y sintiéndose como un niño que busca pecho, uno que se calma y acaricia con sus manos todo lo que puede alcanzar. Tamaki se pierde y reacciona. Ha sido acogido dentro de esa respiración que ha pasado de errática a un silbido sigiloso, a un toque que empieza a volverse carente de fuerza y hay duda. El juego ha acabado y el húmedo sonido marca su separación, o algo así, porque con medio cuerpo arriba de Sougo y su oreja siendo la más próxima a medir latidos, ya no siente el mismo movimiento que antes. De hecho, se ha calmado y teme.

—Hey—susurra—. ¿Sou-chan…?

No hay respuesta.

— ¡So-So-Sou-chan!—Vuelve a hablar, intentando incorporarse de golpe; hay un murmullo, tan silencioso que le hace evitarlo, quedar a medio camino, incrédulo.

Ha pasado lo que su calor no ha presupuestado: con los ojos cerrados, Sougo estaba silbando en un sueño del que parece no querer despertar. Se ha dormido. Aun entre todo el calor, ¡lo ha hecho! Tamaki hace se debate entre berrinchar o irritarse. Su puchero tiembla y solo le resta suspirar, aceptarlo mientras se vuelve a estrechar dentro de ese abrazo agotado. La piel desnuda contra su mejilla amaina su ansiedad, y percibe un ligero aroma. Huele a Sou-chan. Es obvio, es Sou-chan pero… ¡pero no puede explicarse! Como si solo respirar su esencia bastara para tranquilizarlo, anestesiarlo, es característico. Lo ha olido a menores cantidades, en roces, en sus escasos toques pasados y ahora… nuevamente puede encontrar consuelo, refugio. Quizás es el amor de Sougo, o quizás algo más, pero es inalterable que su aliento se vuelva una brisa ligera, y sus pensamientos se apilen en aceptaciones y uno que otro respingo.

¿Qué más da? Hay muchas cosas que le molestan en esos momentos. Su propia agitación, el haberse entusiasmado o esa vergüenza que iniciaba desde su pantalón hasta su cara, ¡¿qué había estado a punto de hacer con Sou-chan?! Sin embargo no se arrepentía. No podrían hacerle arrepentir. Jamás. Eventualmente terminó acurrucado, no resistiéndose a esa pelusa de sueño que aparecía en medio de la calidez. Durmieron, y las luces nunca se apagaron en la habitación, aun cuando en el pasillo ya la noche hacía paso como de costumbre.

Tamaki dormiría, tranquilo y tan profundo como para permanecer acurrucado contra el pecho de Sougo. Dulces sueños le esperaban, de esos donde IDOLiSH7 y Aya podían estar juntos. Donde podían compartir como familia, incluso si eso significaba incluir a TRIGGER; quizás se sentiría un tanto celoso, porque TRIGGER parecía tener aprecios enormes de sus seres queridos, pero lo aceptaría, sí, o haría el intento. Porque siempre y cuando le convidaran Ousama pudding de tregua, estaría bien. Pero debían estar todos. Aya sonriéndole. Sou-chan también. De alguna forma se había convertido en su nuevo sueño.

Y no lo notaría, no. Que el sueño de Sougo quizás no estaría alejado. Que parte de lo que quiere de futuro es tener a Tamaki cerca; pero es difícil imaginarse juntos, porque lo desea sonriente, feliz, y a su lado no lo puede encontrar. Como una pesa de desdicha, Sougo no quiere arrastrarlo. Ebrio, somnoliento y un tanto ido, el calor repleta sus ojos y llora. En silencio y para sí, abrazándose a ese menor durmiente con tal de aliviar las penas con su calidez, su juventud despreocupada.

Quizás habían cosas que era mejor saber, otras no. Como esas lágrimas que debieron desaparecer, o como ese sueño que debió prolongarse hasta el nuevo amanecer. El destino pretendía extender una brecha que ya estaba rota, que se unía a piel y condescendencia.

Serían las tres de la mañana. Fue el cerrar de una de las puertas la que despertaría a Tamaki, quien somnoliento, haría lo posible para despertarse por completo y no caer en el estado sonámbulo. Medio consciente estaba y quizás por ello se tendió a levantar, relacionando automáticamente la habitación de Sougo con un problema en la mañana si lo encontraba ahí. No miró a u su espalda, solo avanzó. Y es que pudo no haber sucedido. Los ojos de Tamaki no debieron pasar hasta los apuntes sobre la silla del escritorio; pero leyó su nombre, y pasó. Fue inevitable el inclinarse, recargarse en la pared con tal de hallar comodidad.

Los minutos pasaron, y ¿quién lo diría? Hacía mucho que ambos habían despertado.

 _o-o-o-o-o_

Lo que Sougo habría visto en Tamaki había sido desde un comienzo. Un buen chico, esforzado y repleto de un corazón tan puro como para contrastar de lleno con su farsa. Sougo no mentía al sonreír, no mentía cuando decía que deseaba lo mejor para el trabajo, pero sí suprimía. Ser libre sonaba a una bondad lejana que Tamaki poseía y lucía. Quizás fue envidia, ¡y sí que sabe pecador de ello! Más iba sintiendo a ese chico, conociéndolo, más descubría parte de sus males y también… los males propios. Estaba bien confiar en Tamaki. Tamaki era maduro, era bueno, siempre firme, con una gran espalda que cargaba una historia y sentimientos a flor de piel.

¿Cuándo era que había comenzado a confiar en él de esta forma? Porque lo ve, y sabe que lo que tienen, está por romperse, y él volará tan libre como debía. Porque el menor ha volteado y le ha dicho todo con esa corta mirada. Tamaki estaba rompiéndose, su corazón lo hacía. Él lo sabía, Sougo también, y aún así el menor se mantuvo de pie, con la aflicción nublando su vista ya repleta de ardor y, sin notarlo, se volvió un pequeño camino de lágrimas que acabó con la prontitud de un abrupto frote. Porque Tamaki no lo necesita. Ese dolor, esa muestra: eran simples reacciones a lo que ya sabía, y que dolía. Santo cielo, ¿cómo era posible que algo tan dulce fuera tan, pero tan doloroso? Incluso si quería rechazar la amargura, ¡ya no podía! Porque lo agridulce había calado hondo en su organismo. Con una promesa de dulzura, lo había tomado. Quizás más le dolía saber que para Sougo había sido así de amargo desde el principio. Que ese amor que le tenía fuera una hendidura peor que las de su estómago. Tamaki tragó saliva, deslizando la vista a la mitad de MEZZO", encontrándose con ese semblante despierto, un parpadear doloroso. Sougo movió los labios con temor, dejándose temblar por la temperatura, por el ambiente, y a pesar de hacer intento de hablar, nada salió. Aunque no era necesario hablar fuerte, o siquiera decirlo: Tamaki lo leyó.

Un «lo siento», al que Tamaki quería hipar.

En esas notas que seguían en manos estaba todo: lo que Sougo pensaba, lo que creía de Tamaki. Todo era bueno, maravilloso pero, ¿cuándo saberse amado tenía tal tiniebla? Ah, ¡Sou-chan le amaba más que nadie! Le enojaba, frustraba. Que no pudiera contarle lo que le acomplejaba, ¡no quería su protección! Quería su amor, su tranquilidad, también sus sonrisas y lágrimas. Si el amor era grande, ¡maldición! Que los adultos dejaran de joder, porque por eso eran tan infelices.

—No quiero que me cuides, yo puedo hacerlo solo, ¡así que deja de hacerlo!

—Tamaki-kun, yo…

— ¡Nada de Tamaki-kun! Sé lo que quiero, sé que yo te quiero a ti, ¿entonces porque insistes en dar rodeos? Déjame amarte tanto como te dejo amarte, y sé feliz, ¡maldición! Sou-chan, solo sé feliz con algo que debe ser feliz, ¿cómo no puedes serlo?

Exasperado, molesto. Tamaki se ha acercado. Sus manos tiemblan, sus labios también. Ha querido sujetar a Sougo de la ropa, alzarlo de la cama; pero no quiere ser su padre. Se niega a ser violento con quien dice amar. Todavía así, se frustra, lanza un gemido al no saber qué hacer y debe caminar por la habitación, deslizar las manos por su cabeza intentando sacar ese colmado de rabia que emerge.

Sabe que no está enojado con Sou-chan.

Está enojado con sí mismo, por no saber leerlo. Porque cada vez que piensa que lo logra, Sougo le oculta más y más de su corazón y penas; va a desaparecer, como su madre, y no quiere que desaparezca. ¡No quiere que Sou-chan se extinga como ella! Sin lágrimas que llorar, se detiene y vuelven a mirarse.

No hay más que desconcierto en el rostro de Sougo. La resaca late, arde en su cabeza, pero jamás lo hará más que el pecho, su estómago. Ese insistente vértigo que empieza a marearle. Las emociones quieren escapar y quiere gritar en fortísimo todo lo que almacena. No estaría bien, no estaría bien. Están en los dormitorios. Tamaki ya ha gritado más que fuerte. Si lo hace, los escucharán.

— ¿Entonces la única forma para que no sufras más es parar esto?—Exclama— ¡Bien, Sou-chan! Lo prometí. Me marcharía si te volvía a hacer daño, así que me iré.

MEZZO" muere, se extingue. Esa unión ha empezado a temblar, amenazante de cortar en el próximo tirón y el ambiente se vuelve frío, penumbroso. Porque parte de Tamaki quiere escuchar que Sougo lo detenga y parte de Sougo desea no ser débil, hacer lo mejor para ambos en esos momentos, que la situación lo permitía.

Sougo ha luchado contra sí, contra las lágrimas. En ocasiones odia haber recuperado su humanidad, su vida. Odia que Tamaki le otorgara los sentimientos que había ocultado. Pero pasa lo que debe pasar. No lo mejor, no lo peor. Porque el silencio otorga. La voz que no salió de Sougo fue la decisiva, mas no así sus labios, esos que se abrieron en respuesta al hambre, la necesidad y del sello final que se brindaría a ese momento.

Tamaki está enojado, envilecido, mas sí acepta los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sougo llora, y no puede decir que lo ama tanto que duele. Ninguno está dispuesto a decir en voz alta que será la última vez que se tocan. Se besan y todo se pierde. Olvidan que hay lágrimas y el oxígeno se vuelve precario, la pared ha chocado contra la espalda de Tamaki y debe sostenerse, enojarse. Desesperado, revierte la posición, para golpear la puerta, engullir su cólera en el frívolo calor que empieza a envolver a sus lenguas. Cuántas veces se han separado y vuelto a buscar, cuántas veces la pared a chillado ante el peso de ambos a medio caer. En algún momento la saliva ha perlado sus labios ya hinchados y las manos juegan, tan confiadas como aterradas.

Sougo ha temblado al sentir las palmas de Tamaki por su espalda baja, muy sobre la piel y no quiere quitarlo, pues entre su desesperación rasguña el pecho menor por sobre remera del pijama, acariciando, recordando las fortaleza de ese niño y sintiéndose más frágil y menos capaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas; porque hay veces que ve a Tamaki como un niño, que debe apoyarlo sobre sí para evitar que caiga o haga daño, mas ahora rompe eso, porque quiere sentirse entre sus brazos como si fuera un adulto y dejarlo sentir todo el amor que se colma y ya no puede moderar.

Esos fragmentos explotan y se vuelven eufóricos, violentos. La colisión es eventual, se veía venir, y cuando los polos han dado por la misma intención, solo se potencian. Los miedos, los amores y el deseo, ¿hasta qué punto llegaría ese inmensurable sentimiento? MEZZO" se va rompiendo y desvaneciendo, llenándose de una distancia que apenas pueden compensar con la piel. Es por eso que se insisten y acarician. Porque cada segundo es temer, es distancia.

Tamaki no sabe contenerse y jadea ante la temperatura, a ese dolor que, sin ser nuevo, empieza a enloquecerlo y a volverlo un niño inexperto. Y Sougo no es tonto, no quiere hacerse el ciego, al menos no en esos momentos cuando el puchero es evidente. Tiende a agacharse y se miran. La vergüenza en el menor late, y cuando se tapa medio rostro, Sougo ha podido brindar una pequeña sonrisa. Es normal, quiere decirle. También le hubiera gustado dar una conferencia respecto a los cambios de su cuerpo y la edad, ¡porque tenía material para ello! Se limita a besar el vientre de su menor, bajar hasta que siente la reacción de Tamaki de intentar alejarse, pudoroso, siendo detenido por la pared y terminando por jadear forzosamente ante una respiración hirviendo sobre la erección atrapada dentro del pantalón.

Está bien, quiere decir Sougo.

De alguna manera, Tamaki siente que está bien, y relaja la espalda tensa.

En un momento, el candor supera la tez del menor de MEZZO". Ha tenido fantasías, se ha tocado y pensado en situaciones análogas. La realidad supera la ficción, y se desea más confiado, para abochornar a su mayor tan solo un poco, ¡solo un poco!, mientras recibe una capa de besos húmedos sobre su entrepierna. Arde, duele, y la fricción empieza a lastimarlo, hacer que sus lagrimales ardan y su respiración se agite. Sou-chan parece confiado y le ha contemplado con esa sonrisa rara suya; Tamaki quiere hablarle, gritarle que es vergonzoso y no lo hace, porque no tiene la fuerza y menos la tendrá cuando siente la cálida lengua acariciándole por completo. Vertiginoso, el calor sube y sube, Tamaki sabe que se vendrá, porque las imágenes y la sensación colman a lo que había soñado y debe usar las manos para alejar ese rostro, ese mismo que parece colorado del esfuerzo y le mira con duda, como si no captara. Ah, Sou-chan podía ser tan tonto en ocasiones, pensó.

—Sou-chan—murmura, agachándose tan solo un poco, inclinándose hasta sus orejas—también estás duro.

Sougo ha tardado en receptarlo y tan pronto como lo hace, enrojece tan transparente como para querer separarse automáticamente. Tamaki se ha apurado en sujetarlo de la muñeca. Es delgado, está débil: ambos lo están, y se vuelven a mirar. Está bien, es lo que quiere decir Tamaki intentando consolarlo él. Está bien, y quiere que sigan.

—Hagámoslo juntos—dice, y el silencio ha quedado.

Es vergonzoso, pero están en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas entre sí y la temperatura radiando en mejillas y cuerpos. Es evidente para ambos, pero quien da el primer paso es Tamaki acercando su pelvis a la de su mayor. Se rozan y Sougo ha lanzado un gemido contenido tan solo por su cordura. Tamaki vuelve a hacerlo, porque parte de su gusto está en ello, en tener victorias personales en cada acción sobre lo que Sougo jamás le ha mostrado a alguien más y este mismo lo sabe, teniendo que mirarle con reproche, intentando contener el pudor con un suspiro hipado. No, no pueden quedar así. No cuando el corazón lo siente estallar. Sougo mueve las manos y las detiene, al acto. No, no, no puede ser tan descarado.

— ¿Puedo…?—Pregunta Sougo, con timidez.

Tamaki de pronto se siente todavía más avergonzado.

— ¡No es algo que debas preguntar, Sou-chan!—Es regañado, y otra vez le hace sentir confundido—Puedes hacerlo, ¿bien? No es necesario que pidas permiso para todo, ya sabes.

Aunque esos modales son algo que hace que el corazón de Tamaki lata con fuerza. Es impulsivo, sí, y la espera que siempre brinda Sougo ante cada acción, logra encantarle: matarle.

Es lento, pero los dedos de Sougo han expuesto su miembro, así lo siente Tamaki. Está latiendo, queriendo extasiarse y cuando lo ve llevándose una mano a los labios, lamiéndose la palma, debe tragar seco, porque es lo que le sigue a sentirlo otra vez. Esas manos más pequeñas se cierran en torno a sí y debe morderse el interior de las mejillas, intentar que la humedad de sus labios no se vaya. No puede quedar atrás, no cuando el propio rostro de Sou-chan parece sofocado. Inexperto y un tanto torpe, Tamaki desea hacerlo sentir bien, quiere intentarlo. Cuando sus manos tocan sobre el pantalón del pijama, siente la tensión, en cómo ese toque bastó para que las manos sobre su miembro se estrecharan; traga, vuelve a tragar, porque ha visto el rostro de Sougo y ha sido demasiado para él; pues la lágrimas secan siguen, mas los ojos rojos e irritados permanecen, esos labios hinchados parecen balbucear un par de sonidillos que no precisa y empieza a adorar. Le basta, se bastan, y Tamaki es la fuerza para inclinarse hacia él y besarlo mientras que buscaba revelar y acariciar esa entrepierna.

Es lento, un ritmo que se ha mantenido entre besos cortos y seguidos, como si el tiempo fuera de ellos y no hubiera más que la sensación y un latido compartido.

—Sou-chan—llama Tamaki, en un momento. Ha querido lloriquear, pero la voz sale gruesa, opacada de lo que necesita en esos momentos.

No se detiene a esperarlo. Tan simple como acercar sus pelvis, Tamaki ha atrapado las manos de Sougo contra las suyas, dejando que la fricción sea compartida. Es caliente, doloroso, gustoso. Su extensión contra la de Sou-chan. Su respiración haciéndose una con la de Sou-chan. Y para Sougo no es menos. Esas manos son grandes y a cada movimiento, empieza a sentir la mente nublar, llenarse de incoherencias; ha modulado y gemido incontables veces contra los labios de Tamaki, y Tamaki ha llamado muchas veces a Sougo, acercándose más y más al punto pique de la sensación.

Una vez que terminen, no habrá más, lo saben. Una vez que se vuelvan a mirar, no será lo mismo.

Sougo lo sabe tan bien que no evita sollozar sobre el hombro de Tamaki. Tamaki se refugia en el de Sougo, con los labios temblando.

El sudor, el éxtasis y el placer se vuelven una realidad a la que sus respiraciones cansadas se abstienen.

Es doloroso, porque cuando Tamaki ha querido mirar a su mayor, le ha volteado el rostro. Y cuando Sougo ha querido escapar de esas manos obligándole a mirar, ha cerrado los ojos. No le gusta ser el débil en esos momentos. No es evitable, para su mala suerte.

—Te amo, Tamaki-kun—susurra—. Lo siento.

 _Oh, se ha disculpado._

—Está bien—ha dicho Tamaki, y le sonríe—. Estaremos bien. Sou-chan, ya no te haré sufrir más.

Que se culpe, basta para que la garganta del mayor se aflija y atore. Los sentimientos están cantando un réquiem del que quiere escapar y la voz de Tamaki es dulce: demasiado para su culposo ser.

—Lo siento, Tamaki-kun—ha repetido Sougo.

En ese momento, la parte menor de MEZZO" solo pudo abrazar, acariciar esa espalda pequeña con tal de darle lo mejor de sí. La habitación se llenó de "te amo", perdones y sollozos; Tamaki se jactó de ser el maduro, sin derramar más que suspiros y sonrisas. ¿Quién dijo que no podía ser el maduro y responsable? Aunque fuera triste, lo aguantaría.

Era lo mejor para ambos.

 _Para la salud de Sou-chan_ , pensó Tamaki.

 _Para el futuro de Tamaki-kun_ , pensó Sougo.

Pero, a decir verdad, MEZZO" era una unión y esa unión estaba rota.

Qué eventual, qué ruin: pero cuando lo mejor de sí mismos lo hacía florecer el otro, ¿cuánto duraría de tal forma? Pasarían días, semanas y… el llamado de emergencia explotaría dentro de los dormitorios de IDOLiSH7 y más allá.


End file.
